FAXimum Ride: It begins HERE
by DirtyZephyrAssassin
Summary: Fang tries to talk to Max about feelings, but she's still in denial. Well, not for long. As Max really starts to "warm up" to Fang, something starts happening to her, and she isn't sure what is causing it. And soon they set out for another adventure.
1. Taco Bell

"Max, I'm hungry" whined Nudge.

"Yeah I know. We'll stop for some grub." I said.

I had to give that motor-mouth some food before she started whining, and I was a bit hungry too. Of course, I wouldn't admit it. I'm meant to be tough-as-nails Maximum.

Up ahead I could see a town, so I tucked in my wings and dived, the rest of the flock copying me. We were so talented, that we could understand each other without even saying anything. Yeah! Points for us!

We landed in a nearby patch of trees, tucked in our wings, and walked into the town as if we were normal. With the little, and I mean _little_, money we had, we bought some food from a nearby burger place. And when I mean some, I mean about three or four meals, _each_. And no, we're not greedy, we need to eat that much. In fact, we eat _a lot_. We practically wolfed it down as the hungry bird kids we are. We probably looked like homeless starving kids. Well, that is _technically_ what we are.

We walked back to the patch of trees and launched into the air.

If you're feeling a bit confused, I'll lay it down for you--we, and by we I mean the flock, are avian-hybrids (98 human and 2 bird) brought up in The School, which is basically NOT a school at all but a freaky lab where the white coats (weird scientists with sick minds) work. We were previously being tracked down by lupine-hybrids (lupine is wolf), which were these people who looked like models but could morph into grotesque wolf-monsters.

But lately the white coats have been making newer, better and stronger versions, so we have to be very very cautious. The flock consists of me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Oh, and Total, except he's a mutant talking dog (long story). We're not really related, well except for Gazzy and Angel. They're the only true siblings.

Me, Fang, and Iggy are about 14; Nudge is about 11; the Gasman about 8; and Angel about 6. We aren't completely sure how old we are, because we don't know our birthdays. We chose them ourselves.

As I was off in my own little world, Fang flew up next to me.

"Yo" he said.

It took awhile for me to comprehend that he had said something.

"Hmm, what? Oh sorry." I glanced at him. Things had been weird between me and Fang for, well, ages. He was still looking at me.

" What you thinking?' he asked.

I sighed.

"I don't know, really. Just things" I answered. He looked at me but said nothing. That's Fang, the strong silent type. I sighed again, and said

"Lets find a place to spend the night".

He nodded, and we descended towards the ground.

* * *

I looked around at the other kids. They were totally wiped, and had fallen asleep. We had found I nice roomy cave in amongst the side of a massive cliff. Quite handy, if you're a bird kid that is. Angel was curled up next to Nudge, with Total in her arms. Gazzy was near Iggy, probably dreaming about, I don't know, whatever 10-year-old boys dream about. The only two people still awake were Fang, and me.

Oh great.

Fang came and sat next to me.

"So…" he said. I didn't look at him.

" So what?" I answered.

He looked at me, but I was still staring at my sneakers, finding them quite interesting at this very moment.

"Max…"

He touched my arm and I almost shivered. I didn't say anything.

"Max, I…" he trailed off.

A tear rolled down my cheek. What? Why was I crying!? What the hell?! I think Fang looked a bit taken aback, but I couldn't really tell with him. His eyes hardly ever showed emotion.

"Max, what's wrong?" he asked, his hand still on my arm. I shook my head slightly. "Nothing, I…I just…"

I couldn't talk. I just wanted to go to sleep. I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Can you take first watch?" I asked Fang, without looking at him.

He nodded. I got up and went over near Nudge and Angel and lay down with my back facing Fang.

I could still feel his gaze. God, that was embarrassing! It must be these damn bird kid hormones. I closed my eyes. Now I would never get to sleep…ZZZZZZZZ…

* * *

"Hey Max, wake up! Look at this!"

I opened my eyes to see Angel who was pointing excitedly at something. I looking in the direction of her finger, and almost gasped, and laughed at the same time. Total was flapping his new wings, which we only recently discovered, and hovering above the ground slightly. It looked so weird and funny, for a little black dog to be flying. His wings were tiny and black, and I thought he would fall to ground at any second.

I laughed a bit and Total shouted

" What are you laughing at!? Haven't you ever seen a flying talking dog?"

"I'm afraid not!" I said.

Then he fell to the ground, which was only, like, two feet below him. We all laughed, even Fang, who chuckled slightly. A rare event for Mr. Silent. I was looking at him, and I think he felt my gaze because he turned to look at me. I quickly turned back to Total, who was walking with dignity towards us.

"You kids better watch out. Someday I'll be a better flyer than all of you!" he said, "and faster if I've had some caffeine!"

We all laughed.

"Sure Total. Sure." I said. Everyone laughed. Total grunted, but chuckled at the same time, if that's possible. He trotted over to Angel and jumped into her arms.

"Okay, everyone! Lets move!" I shouted.

I ran towards the end of the cave and jumped. I fell for a while then snapped out my wings, the wonderful feeling of flying flowing through me.

The rest of the flock followed my lead, and we were off.

* * *

Where am I going you ask? I'm not exactly sure where I'm going, but I didn't tell anyone that. I'm meant to be the leader. I should always know what to do. But really, its not that simple, all this leader stuff. Sometimes you just lose it, and you let everyone down, which makes you feel really bad.

"Max, we really have to talk"

Huh? I turned my head to see Fang flying next to me. Oh.

I looked at the rest of the flock, but because Fang and me are stronger flyers, we were further ahead. I sighed.

"About what?" I asked in a casual way.

"You know what, Max" he said seriously, "Us"

Not this again. Last time we talked about _Us_, it ended with Fang kissing me and me flying away in terror. Gracefully, I like to think.

Thankfully, Nudge flew up to me and saved the day.

"Max…" she whined. I knew that look.

"Yeah yeah, we'll get some food" I assured her.

We flew for a while until we came to a town. Don't ask me what town, because I wouldn't know.

As before, we tucked in our wings and dived, snapping them out at the last minute so we wouldn't go splat on the ground, like bugs on the windshield of the world. See, even bird-kids can do poetry.

For variety, we decided to have Taco Bell. After ordering a mass of food, we went to our table. _Some how_, I ended up squished in the corner of the booth next to _Fang_. I stopped myself from groaning. Somehow, I don't think Fang minded.


	2. Cave

**_OMG!! I'm soooooooooo sorry i havn't updated in forever, pllz don't hate me! I've just been soooo busy with things, like reading the Twilight books. OMG i am so gonna write a Twilight FanFic. Give me some ideas if you can, oh and pllz give me some feedback on this story so i can fix any mistakes and make it better. THnx!_**

Fang's body was really warm and muscly, not that I cared. Just saying. It was hard _not _to notice when you're squashed up next to him.

It seemed like ages until we got our food. Listening to Nudge talking about everything on her mind, which was a lot, was almost like torture. Plus the seating places, aka _mine._

When we finally got our food, I was starting to get stressed. Not only me, but Fang as well. We were like the only sane ones out of the flock. We got really twitchy when we were in crowded places, and this place was _crowded_ I can tell you. I don't even know _why_ it was full. I wouldn't come here again, ever. The service is crap, the food is crap, the value is, you guessed it, crap.

Little advice to those who are looking to dine out: _stay away from Taco bill!_

"You gonna' eat that, Max?" asked Gazzy.

"Hmm?" I turned away from the window, which I had been staring out, "Oh no, you can have it I suppose".

Gazzy grabbed my plate without hesitation and ate the rest of my food, which was most of it.

"Not hungry?" asked Fang.

I shook my head no, and returned to my looking-out-of-window-ing.

It was dark outside, so all I could see was the refection of the inside. I could see that Fang was still looking at me.

"Suit yourself" said Fang, and turned back to his food.

I sighed. I hated this place. And it wasn't the food either. It was the lack of more room at the tables, so I wouldn't be stuck up against the window next to _Fang._

I was so glad I was back up in the air, wind soaring through my hair, the wonderful feeling of flying.

"Yo" said Fang, as he swooped down next to me.

"Is that like your new catchphrase, or something?" I asked, looking ahead.

"I don't _need_ a catchphrase" he answered.

We kept flying for a while, until we found a place to crash. Which happened to be, once again, a small indentation in a cliff face. Yay. Hint the sarcastic-ness.

I've probably been in more caves than a geologist.

As the rest of the flock settled down, I decided to take an evening fly, look at the scenery and stuff. Yeah, right. I see enough scenery from flying across the countryside.

I walked over to the ledge.

"Where're you going?" asked Fang.

"Just for a fly" I said.

Before he could say anything else, I jumped off the ledge and snapped out my wings, soaring for a while, before beating them down. Ah, the rhythm of flying.

I seemed to be flying over a forest, now.

I saw a clearing in the trees, and decided to land there. I tucked in my wings, speeding down to earth, then opened them when I got closer to the ground.

My sneakers pounded the ground as I jogged to a stop. It was so quiet here.

I sat down, leaning back on my palms. I tilted my head to look at the sky…and saw Fang's face.

"Argh! Don't do that!" I said, feeling really annoyed.

"Do what?" he said.

"Sneak up on me!" I answered. God, he was annoying.

He flashed one of his rare grins that made my heart miss a beat. And before I knew what I was doing, I smiled back at him.

He sat next to me and he too leaned back on his palms.

"So, why'd you follow me?" I asked. I was curious, okay!

"We still need to have that talk," said Fang.

Oh. That.

He looked at me.

"Um, we should get back…" I said. I tried to get up, but Fang reached out and held my arm to stop me.

"Max, every time we're alone, you end up flying away" he said, "Why can't we ever just talk?"

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" I asked cautiously.

"_Us_" answered Fang.

I sighed.

"Max, I _know _there's something between us" he said, "More than just friendship".

Oh, god. I didn't have feelings for Fang…did I?

Fang leaned closer. And for some reason, so did I. His face was inches from mine.

"There's only one way to be sure" whispered Fang.

And then, I couldn't help myself. I leaned even closer and kissed him.

And he kissed me back, tilting his head to kiss deeper. He put his hands around my waist, and I put mine around his neck.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss. He looked into my eyes.

"I _told _you so" he said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he pressed his lips to mine and I forgot all about it.

His hands were now flat on my back, underneath my wings, which were out.

Then we broke the kiss. And in good time too. I was starting to feel dizzy.

We'd been away for a while, and the flock would start looking for us soon, so we had to go back.

"We better get back" said Fang, taking the words out of my mouth. I just nodded; I still hadn't caught my breath.

We launched into the air, heading back to the cave.

"Is this going to become a, uh, nightly thing?" I said, glancing at Fang.

"Only if you want it to be" he said huskily, and flew to the cave, which we were now near.

When he said that I nearly fell out of the sky.


	3. Embarrassing Thoughts?

I laid on the floor of the cave, looking up at the roof.

But I wasn't actually looking, I was thinking.

About Fang.

Did that actually happen? That…situation in the forest?

I turned my head towards where Fang was, leaning against the cave wall, facing the mouth of the cave. He was keeping watch.

He must have sensed me watching him because he started to turn his head. I quickly shut my eyes and made my breathing slow and more even, like I was sleeping.

I waited for awhile, then peeked through my eyelids at Fang. He was now sitting with his back facing me.

Hmm. Fang.

What happened in the forest was really just a kiss, but what if it had gone…further? I'd never seen Fang naked before. I mean, yeah I'd seen him without a shirt once or twice, but that had only been in recent emergencies when Fang was injured, so I didn't take much notice.

My heartbeat increased at just the thought of him without pants-

"Max?"

I came back to reality to see Angel sitting beside me, and Fang standing nearby waiting to change watching shift.

I sat up.

"Hmm?"

"Um, Max could you maybe not think about…that?" Angel pleaded.

"Oh" I said, mu cheeks going bright red. Good thing it was dark. Oh wait, I just remembered that we bird kids have super raptor vision. Damn.

Fang smirked, seeing me blush.

"And what exactly were you thinking about?" chuckled Fang.

"Nothing" I said quickly, even though I knew Fang wouldn't believe me.

Fang raised an eyebrow. Yep, he didn't believe me.

"Uh, I'll…tell you…later…?" I whispered, not sure if I actually would so it sounded like a question. Angel giggled quietly

He was still smirking at me. Oh god, I was never gonna hear the end of this.

"It's your watch" said Fang.

"Huh?" I said, confused. Then I remembered what he meant. "Oh, uh, right" I murmured, standing up and walking over to where Fang was before, then sitting down.

I made sure my back was facing him.

He probably thought I was playing hard to get. Hmph. Maybe I was? Hah, I wouldn't know, I'm new to this.

The sun was rising over the forest and lighting up the cave. It would've been a pretty scene, if I hadn't seen it about a hundred times before.

I sighed. Life as a homeless bird kid on the run wasn't exactly great.

I heard yawns from behind me. Sounded like the flock was waking up.

I turned my head to see that most of the flock were still either sitting or laying down.

The one exception, as usual, was Mr. Cool, calm and collected himself. A.K.A. Fang.

Nudge scooted up next to me.

"Max, I was thinking" Nudge started. Oh, here we go. "well, could we, maybe, stay in, like, a hotel or something. Just for one night. Pleeeeaaase?"

I opened my mouth to object, but then I couldn't.

Nudge was doing the Bambi eyes. Great. Now we just _had_ to go to a hotel.

I stood up and walked out the cave, then jumped. I knew the flock were already behind me, as I snapped out my wings.

Nudge flew up next to me, and Fang flew up on the other side.

"Soooo, we're going to a hotel?" asked Nudge hopefully.

"I suppose so" I sighed regretfully.

If it was possible for someone to jump up and down in the air with excitement while flying, Nudge was doing it.

"Yay, thanks Max!" she exclaimed, then fell back to tell the others.

Fang raised an eyebrow at me.

"We're going to a hotel?" he puzzled. I nodded and he smirked.

" I couldn't say no!" I said defensively, "She did the Bambi eyes! Even you can't resist the Bambi eyes".

"Ah. True" Fang replied, then started pondering something unknown.

I started to think about room arrangements. Angel and Nudge could share a room. I would've gone with them but Nudge is quite the chatter box, and I would like to keep my thoughts private at the moment. Total would _have_ to go with Angel, of course. Gazzy could go with Iggy, although I would have to warn them about blowing stuff up, first. So that only laft…

My wings missed a beat and I dropped a few feet in the air.

Fang rushed to my side as I rose again.

"Max" he said, sounding worried.

I looked at him, and realised to late that that was a big mistake. My cheeks were bright red, I knew it.

Fang took in my embarrassed and shocked expression, then ,of course, smirked.

"What?" he teased.

I quickly shook my head and looked away. He continued to watch me, but I ignored him.

I heard Angel giggle behind me, and realised she knew what I was thinking. Fantastic.

Me. And Fang.

In a hotel room

Alone.

…

Oh God.


	4. OH MAI :O

**WOW im SO surprised by how many people like this! Thank you soooo much for liking my story! *huggles all her reviewers***

**PLEASE keep reviewing! Its makes me sooo happy!**

* * *

Fang flew next to me as we soared across the forest, looking for a town with a hotel. Our Wings beat in sync, so the tips brushed on every downstroke.

Fang seemed to be lost in thought since we had left, which meant he didn't pester me about my, err, thoughts. Which was good, since I'd probably die of embarrassment if he found out. Which reminded me…

_Angel, could you maybe _not _ever let Fang know about, erm, _that_? If you know what I mean._

I turned my head to see Angel fly up on my other side.

"Of course, Max!' Angel giggled, which made me wonder if she actually meant it.

She read my thoughts, and then composed herself.

"Ok, I _do _mean it, Max" Angel said, suppressing a grin, "I'd do the same if it was vice versa too ". She winked at me.

I stared at her. Did she mean that something 'vice versa' _did_ happen…?

"Wha-" I began, but Angel held up her hand and made a zipping motion over her lips.

I gave her a suspicious look, but she just grinned and flew over to Gazzy.

I glanced sideways at fang, to see that he was giving me a questioning look. He must have been eavesdropping on the conversation…well, the spoken one anyway.

Vice versa? About…me?! Nah, Fang wouldn't…

Or would he?

I returned his questioning look, and waited for him to turn away, but he didn't. And neither did I.

It seemed like we'd been staring into each other's eyes for ages until Gazzy interrupted.

"Max, can we rest?" he asked from behind me.

"Sure" I answered distractedly, and started looking for a clearing to land in. I hadn't realised it, but we'd been flying for a few hours.

I spotted an open space surrounded by trees, so I tucked in my wings and sped towards it. Our sneakers pounded the ground as we came to a running stop, then we settled ourselves on the forest floor.

Only a few minutes had passed before Nudge said

"Max, I'm staaaaaaarving".

I had to admit, I was pretty hungry too.

"Yeah, yeah, we need food, I know" I said.

There didn't seem to be any close towns, so we would have to get our food the old-fashioned way.

"Who wants to go and hunt down something to eat?" I asked the flock, looking around hopefully.

"I will!" replied Iggy, "Hey Nudge, which do you prefer; squirrel or raccoon?".

"Eeeeeeeew" squealed Nudge, pulling a disgusted face. Iggy and Gazzy laughed. I frowned.

"Or me and Max could go get some _real_ food from a nearby town" Fang offered, grinning.

"Oooooo yes!" sighed Nudge, then turned to me, "Pleeeaase Max?".

Alright, fine" I said, shrugging, "Iggy, your in charge while we're gone".

Iggy nodded. I walked back into the clearing with Fang, and we launched back into the air.

We flew North for a few minutes, when it suddenly dawned on me that I was alone with Fang.

Oh God. I hoped he didn't bring up that subject that I was trying to forget…

"It's later now" said Fang, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I said, completely confused now. What the hell was he talking about?

"You _did _say that you'd tell me later" he replied, smirking.

Nooooooo he remembered. Just my luck.

"Oh…uh…" I began, trying to think of a good excuse to not tell him. I looked around to see a lake, and just beyond the lake was a town.

"Uh…I'm reallyhungrygottaflyfastseeyouatthetownbye!" I rushed, then switched on my super-drive. Ok, bad excuse, but what else was I supposed to do?

I was half way across the lake, when everything went black. My wings closed in and I couldn't move. I was just falling and falling, and I couldn't see anything.

Then, freezing cold water surrounded me. The shock was enough to make me see again. It seemed I had fallen in the lake, and it was so cold it was making my body numb.

I managed to break the surface of the water, and I took deep gasping breaths of air. I was just about to go under again, when strong arms scooped me out of the water.

Fang.

I couldn't think straight. I was just too _cold._

Suddenly there was ground beneath me. Fang had put me down, and now his hands were on my shoulders.

"Max!" he shouted, "Wha-"

"T-too c-c-cold" I stuttered, my teeth chattering. My body was shivering so much, I was convulsing. And sleepy. I was staring to feel really sleepy.

Fang practically ripped my saturated windbreaker off, but my brain was too numb to even wonder why. Then he took off his jumper. He reached out for me, then paused.

I looked up briefly to see why, but then my eyes closed.

"So tired…" I murmured, my eyelids still shut.

"No, Max! Open your eyes!" Fang said frantically.

I didn't have enough energy to.

Fang didn't pause this time as he took off my wet shirt. Maybe he paused before because I only had a bra on underneath? I was too cold to care.

He threw my wet shirt on the ground, then put his own jacket on me.

The extra warmth gave me enough strength to open my eyes. I looked at Fang, who was now sitting next to me. I could see the pain of watching me suffer in his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to make me warmer.

"Max, are you warm?" he whispered.

I sighed in response and leaned into him.

I had almost stopped shivering now, although my legs were still really cold from my drenched jeans.

My mind was becoming clearer now, as Fang's body heat made me warmer.

I kicked off my wet sneakers to let my feet dry. Fang watched me as I reached for my belt buckle to take my drenched jeans off, and I felt him flinch.

I thought about his reaction, then I realised that he was _embarrassed._ And when he paused before taking my shirt off, too. I felt heat in my cheeks as I blushed.

Boy, was I in a pickle.

I decided to just take my jeans off, 'cause they were absolutely freezing. I tried to ignore the fact that Fang was watching me, as I slid them off and pushed them over near my shirt. AND I did that while sitting down with Fang's arms wrapped around me. Yes, I have skill.

So now I was in Fang's jacket and my underwear. How nice.

My underwear was also wet, but there was NO WAY I was taking THAT off.

This was embarrassing enough as it was.

Another thing I just realised was that Fang wasn't wearing a shirt. Hm. This was kinda awkward.

I rubbed my hands up and down my legs to try and get rid of the Goosebumps.

Suddenly, Fang let go and stood up. Before I could turn around, something fell into my lap.

Fang's Jeans.

ZOMFG

"You'll be warmer if you're wearing pants too" said Fang, right next to my ear, which made me jump.

He put his hands on my shoulders again.

"Sorry" he chuckled, then sat down next to me.

I couldn't stop myself looking to see what he had been wearing under his jeans…

Black boxers.

Well, I guess that was okay. I mean, it was better than _nothing…_

My cheeks went red at that thought.

Fang looked at me, then shook his head.

"All this because you didn't want to tell me something" Fang murmured.

"Uh, sorry about that," I muttered, "It's pretty embarrassing though".

"And this isn't?" said Fang, waving his hand around. He meant our current situation.

"Hey, it's not my fault I fell in a lake" I replied. Where was he going with this?

"What happened when you fell?" asked Fang, staring at me intently.

" I dunno…I mean, everything just went black. I couldn't move, I couldn't see…" I trailed off. What had happened to me? I thought I was over the falling-while-in-mid-flight phase. No thanks to the voice.

"You had me really worried for awhile, Max" said Fang quietly, "You started to drift to sleep… I…I didn't know what was going to happen. I'd never forgive myself if…if you never woke up"

I stared wide-eyed at Fang. Fang? Talking about his feelings? I must be dreaming.

But, I didn't know he cared so much about me. It was…kinda sweet, to say the least.

I was so touched by his words that I threw my arms around him.

"Wha-" said Fang, stunned by my sudden affection.

"I just realised something," I said, letting him go, "I don't really know that much about you".

"Well…what do you wan to know?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

I thought for a while.

"What's your favourite food?" I asked, grinning. A simple, easy question.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer it" I said, resting my arm on his shoulder, and leaning closer.

He grinned, making my heart stutter.

"Spicy food" he answered, smirking.

I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked. What the hell was he smirking for?!

"It tastes hell nice" he laughed, "It also reminds me of you".

That got me.

"Me?! In what way?!" I demanded. He better not make some smart-ass comment-

Fang leaned closer to me, so he was just inches from my face.

"It's HOT" he whispered in a husky voice.

Once again: ZOMFG

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Are you Surprised?! hehe i've actually written about 11 draft chapters, so its just a matter of typing them up!!! Please be pateint! Im trying! Really!**

**And KEEP UP THE REVIEWING SO I KNOW THAT THIS ISNT JUST FOR NOTHING!!!!!!!**

**:)**

* * *


	5. Fang

**Hi again! I know i only published this about an hour after the last chapter, and at 10:30pm, so i didn't get any reviews (apart from M333gan! thanx Megan!) But that means i expect DOUBLE the reviews, so as soon as you've finished reading, REVIEW IT!!!!!!!**

**This chapter is the shortest one yet, but pfft oh well.**

* * *

My breath hitched, and I stared at him.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything.

But no sound came out.

Then Fang swooped in and locked his lips with mine.

I threw my arms around him, but he wasn't expecting that. He fell backwards, with me on top of him.

OMGOMGOMG

"Ow" he said, smirking at my over-reaction. Why was he smirking all the time?!

"Oops" I mouthed. I was sitting on his, uh, boxer area. "This is…kind of awkward" I whispered in a tiny voice. Fang grinned.

I suddenly noticed that the area I was sitting on was really hard…Realisation dawned on me. I didn't dare look down. Fang was…uh, having a 'stiffy'.

My heartbeat went so fast, it was like a constant humming. My cheeks were bright red. And I still hadn't put Fang's jeans on, so I was still only wearing underwear.

Suddenly, Fang grabbed my arms and rolled, so that he was on top.

I stopped breathing and stared at him. I could clearly see the bulge in his boxers. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Max" Fang murmured, "_Breathe_".

Oh. Right.

I took a deep, shaky breath.

Fang leaned in closer, and was inches from my lips, but he didn't kiss me.

I waited.

Then, he grabbed my hands and got up, pulling me with him. He pulled me in closer to him and put his hand around my waist.

He sighed, and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"W-why?" I murmured, having finally found my voice again. What was he sorry for?

He rolled his eyes.

"The last five minutes, Max. You haven't said a word" he said.

"I was…just in shock, that's all" I muttered.

He frowned.

"You should've stopped me" he said, looking at me.

"But, I-I don't know if I actually _wanted _you to stop" I whispered, keeping up my constant blush.

Fang said nothing, so I looked up.

He was frowning at me, then chuckled quietly.

"You really confuse me, Maximum Ride" said Fang, smiling.

I loved it when he smiled.

A cold breeze gave me Goosebumps on my legs.

"Um, about my clothes…" I began, worrying that we had been gone too long.

"Guess you'll have to get new ones" said Fang, reaching out for his jeans, which were on the ground, "I'll go into town and get some".

He pulled on his jeans, and took a step towards the town.

"But…you're not wearing a shirt" I pointed out.

""So?" he said, frowning.

I rolled my eyes, and waved him away. Boys. God they were weird.

Fang had been gone for nearly an hour, when I saw him walking through the trees with some bags.

He was wearing a new shirt. Which was black. Of course.

He dumped the bags at my feet, and smiled his crooked smile.

"Looks like _someone_ went on a shopping spree" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want clothes or not?" he chuckled. I looked down at my bare legs, then reached for a bag.

……..

I stared at the clothes in my hand. Then I stared at Fang.

"You couldn't have gotten something…longer?" I said, staring at the super short short-shorts I was holding.

"Nope" Fang replied, popping the 'P'.

I groaned. He was lying, of course.

"Just put them on, Max" said Fang, smirking, "Or do you want some help?".

"Fine" I muttered, pulling them on. They weren't _that_ bad, aside for the fact that they were _very_ short.

"Nice" Fang murmured, barely audible.

I glared at him and pulled out a T-shirt and a jacket from the other bags. The T-shirt was a white singlet, and the jacket was black, with a blue pattern.

I pulled Fang's jacket off and put on the clothes.

The singlet was pretty tight, but it fit okay.

There was one bag left, so it was probably shoes.

Yep. Blue, low-cut converses, to be exact. It was weird, 'cause Fang was dressing me…not literally, of course. But it was basically _his _fashion sense. I mean, he was wearing converses as well. Although his clothes looked slightly more emo.

I looked up to see him watching me. I just realised that he had watched me get dressed. Ah crap.

"We should get going now" Fang said.

I hesitated and bit my lip.

Fang came over to me.

"What?" he asked softly, looking worried.

I paused.

"I'm afraid of falling" I whispered, looking up at him. He reached out and took my hand.

"I have wings," he whispered.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Everyone who reviews always askes me to update soon, so i did! two chapters in one night! Am a talented, or what?!**

**Thanx to these special reviewers who have found a special place in my heart *huggles reviewers*:**

**M333gan, Jaz, CaptainElvis, Carlalalita, faximumtwilight023 (you've reviewed, like, two chapters! :)), BookWorm4Life, -THE silVeR , Sherlock818 (or -~*FrUiT-LoOpS-18*~-), Shatchi, Aqua279, and some-random-ppl! :D**

**I wanna thank everyone else too! Even if you weren't mentioned! The longer your review, the more i will mention you! Yay then i can talk about the one special person who leaves long reviews on every chapter! IM STILL WAITING FOR THAT PERSON!!!!!**


	6. A Little Problem

**WOW. I just…WOW. I Really didn't expect SO many favourited stories and reviews for this! And you all listened to me about the long review thing!!!**

**I'm SO happy, I'm gonna huggle each and every one of you! *Huggles***

**Yes, I like Fang's emo-ness too! Coz, lets face it, emo guys are so HOT. And I made Max wear converses coz I LOVE them! I recently got a new pair! They're black with rainbow teddies! Teehee**

**And the quote at the end:**

"**I'm afraid of falling"-Max**

"**I have wings"-Fang**

**I THINK THAT'S SOOOO SWEET!**

**And what's with the 'Z' in ZOMFG, you ask? I really don't know, but it sounds funnier!**

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to post for awhile coz I'm moving to Sydney in about 6 weeks :( but until then, I'll keep typing!**

**Well I'm trying my best today and posting another chapter, so here goes…**

* * *

We flew back in the direction we came from, back to the flock. They were probably wondering why the hell it took so long just to get some fast food. After all, fast food is meant to be _fast._ Of course I would tell them what happened…well, some of it anyway. Angel would soon know everything. It was annoying having to live with a mind reader.

Fang flew as close to me as he could, keeping an eye on me.

I only just recently discovered that there is more to him than his silent, emo self. A lot more.

I sighed, staring at Fang.

"What?" he said, giving me a funny look.

I was silent for a moment. I could see the clearing.

"You" I said, and then aimed down towards the clearing. He copied my action, but said nothing. I skidded to a halt in the clearing, and Angel skipped out to great me, followed by Nudge. I handed Nudge the bags of food that Fang had thoughtfully picked up on the way back.

"Ooooo yum!" squealed Nudge, and then looked me up and down. "Nice clothes, Max! You look like you're at least 16!"

Pfft. No thanks to Fang.

"Yeah, I…kind of fell in a lake, and needed new clothes" I muttered.

Nudge gasped.

"How did you fall in a lake? Wait, _why_ did you fall in a lake?! How did you get out? OMG was it cold!? It's absolutely _freezing_ this time of the month…not that I would know what month it is. Maybe we should get a calendar, hey Max. Can we get a calendar?! We could-" I clamped my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"I'm too tired to explain" I said, yawning to prove my point, "Angel, you wanna do the honours?"

"Oooo yes okay, Max!" Angel exclaimed, nodding her head, a huge grin on her face.

"Angel…" I began, giving her a warning look.

"Max, do you really think I would?" asked Angel innocently.

_You never know with you_, I thought. I knew Angel could here me, and I really only wanted her to tell everyone the _minor_ details.

Angel pouted and I waved her away. Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge looked very confused, as Angel lead them away to tell them what happened. Leaving the other _incidents_ out of it, I hoped.

For now, I just wanted to go to sleep, so I settled down underneath a tree. Fang sat just inches from me.

I was soon having a weird dream involving a lake, McDonald's, and converses.

Yes, my head was seriously messed up.

My eyes fluttered open as a cool breeze blew through the trees. My stomach seemed extra cold, so I looked down. While I was sleeping, my singlet had rided up almost to my bra. Hehe crap. I quickly pulled it back down before anyone noticed.

I looked around.

Fang had moved to a tree a few meters away from me. His head rested on his hands, like he was…depressed, or something.

I moved over to sit next to him.

"Fang?" I whispered, resting my hand on his shoulder. He shivered, so I took my hand away.

He looked up, bit his lip, and then sighed in relief.

I gave him the most confused look I had.

"Self-control" he murmured, which made me even more confused. He looked at the rest of the flock. They were asleep.

"Um…I don't know how to say this but…" whispered Fang, biting his lip, "Well, my…hormones…are getting harder to…er, control" Fang gave me a desperate look. I was speechless. If I could've said something, it would've been:

!!!!!!!!!!!!

I recovered just enough to say "Huh?"

Fang sighed.

"Max, you're too _hot_ for your own damn good" he muttered.

I blinked, and continued to stare at him. I still didn't get what he was saying.

He reached out and ran a finger down my stomach, making me shiver.

"Try and keep your shirt down, Max" he chuckled.

Oh.

"Was it that much of a problem?" I asked innocently. He laughed quietly.

Suddenly, Angel was standing over Fang with her hands on her hips.

"Fang! Stop already!" she shouted at him. I looked from Angel to Fang. Was…Was Fang…_blushing!?_ I really couldn't tell.

Gazzy stood next to Angel, rubbing his eyes. He yawned.

"Wha's Fang doing?" he asked sleepily, looking at the three of us.

Fang opened his mouth to say something, but Angel cut him off.

"Fang was just telling me a scary story, but it was too scary so I told him to stop" Angel told Gazzy. It sounded so true I almost believed it myself.

Except I didn't, of course.

Nudge skipped up next to Gazzy.

"So Max…" she began, "about that hotel…"

"Oh yeah" I said. I had completely forgotten.

"Well" I continued, "If we want to get there before tonight, we should head off"

"Oooo yes yes! Like now!" said Nudge excitedly, "Now, Max?"

"Sure" I said, shrugging, "Why not?"

And we were off.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I don't know why, but all my chapters seem SO SHORT! Oh well. This is pretty good! I've posted 3 chapters in 2 days! Yay go me!**

**And still WOW. I have 33 reviews so far! Lets try and get that to triple digits people!**

**Thank you soooo much Megan! You always leave really long good reviews! yay! *huggles***

**And d1karategirl! Yay! you're my newest fan! along with xheheitssamx and a few others!**

**And thanx also to my other loyal readers: faximumtwilight023, Rained on Wings, GreenxxTulips, and UPDRAFTGIRL37!**

**YAY I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!! SO KEEP REVIEWING!!!**

**:)**


	7. CheckIn

**Once again, i was literally blown away by all your reviews! I nearly fell off my chair! :O**

**And thank you SOOOO much for all the long reviews! I love reading them! One of my reviewers said that they thought they had read the first two chapters before! This might be because this story used to be called _FAX: Will There Ever Be a Spark?_**

**I hope that clears somethings up! And yay alot of the reviewers love converses! I have about three pairs! A pink pair, a black pair, and a black lowcut pair with rainbow teddies on them! They are my faves! :D**

**HEY! If you want, add me on MYSPACE!!!**

**.com/foxyroxyyaoi**

**Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE (oo-er) OR FANG (i wish)**

**ANYWAY, heres the story**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

We soon found a large town with a hotel, so we circled in and landed in some nearby trees. We tucked our wings in, and then walked casually to the hotel. We tried to look as normal as possible, like 'Us? Mutant-bird freaks? Nah'. I think we fooled them all. Yeah, we were _so _good.

The ten-story hotel building towered above us, as we walked towards it, then went through the automatic doors to the front desk. A pretty blonde-haired receptionist sat behind it.

"Can I help you?" she asked, not looking up from here magazine. I would _so_ love to tell her manager how rude she was being to her potential customers, meaning _us_.

"Yes, we'd like to book some rooms" I said politely, although I secretly wanted to strangle her. Why the _hell _was Fang staring at her?!

She looked up at the sound of my voice, and then eyed us sceptically.

"Where are your parents?" she said, getting ready to call security. I rolled my eyes.

"Not here, obviously" I muttered, starting to get impatient. Angel stepped in to help.

"You are going to get us three rooms," she said in her sweet, angelic voice.

"I…I am going to get you three rooms" repeated the blonde, her eyes glazing over as she stared into space. I swear Angel was getting freakier by the day.

The receptionist typed something into her computer, then handed me three sets of keys.

"Have a nice day!" said Angel cheerily.

"Have a nice day," said the receptionist, staring at the computer screen.

I exchanged a look with Fang, as we watched Angel skip over to the elevator and step inside. We all followed her. Iggy put his hand on her shoulder as the door closed.

"No offence, Angel," he said, giving her a weird look, "but you are seriously weird".

_You said it, Ig._

Angel grinned. She was honestly scary.

The elevator came to our floor and we spilled out of it, being claustrophobic and all. I chucked one set of keys to Nudge, and one to Gazzy, and they ran down the hall to find their rooms with Iggy and Total on their heels. I looked at the number on the keys I was still holding, and then I looked at the number on the closest door. Maybe there was a mistake or something. It was completely on the other side of the hall to the other rooms.

"Oh, there's no mistake, Max," piped up Angel, cutting into my thoughts, "Your room is up that way". Angel pointed to the other end of the hall.

My eyes narrowed. "Why?" I said.

Just then, Gazzy came up to us.

"Sorry Fang, but there's only two beds. You'll have to sleep in the other room," said Gazzy, pointing up the hall to where _my_ room was. Fang shrugged.

The Gasman went back to his room and Angel giggled before going to find Nudge.

"Looks like it's just you and me" Fang whispered.

Ah. So that's what Angel was up to.

"Lets go check the room out," he said taking my hand and leading me down the hall. He stopped outside our room. Oh, right. I had the keys.

I stuck the keys in the lock and opened the door.

I froze. There was only one bed. Only one massive, queen-sized bed. Angel was truly evil.

Fang pushed past me and closed the door. He looked around the room.

"Hmmm" he murmured. _Hmmm indeed._

I glanced at a gap in the curtains to see that it was already dark outside. Well, I suppose we _did_ get here a little late.

"I'm gonna go say goodnight to the gang" I announced, and before Fang could say anything, I was out the door and practically running down the hall.

First I knocked on Iggy and Gazzy's door.

"Yeah?" answered Gazzy, obviously walking towards the door.

"It's Max." I called. "Just came to say goodnight".

I saw the doorknob turn, but then Iggy shouted "No! Don't let her in! I'm half naked, for god's sake!" I rolled my eyes.

"Forget it, guys. Goodnight." I called, already outside Nudge and Angel's room. I was just about to knock, when Angel opened the door.

"Hello, Max! Come to say goodnight?" she asked, grinning. She obviously knew that I had, since she could hear my thoughts. Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Ange" I said, then called out to nudge, who was in the shower, "'Night Nudge!"

Total came over to Angel and jumped into her arms. He cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes for the third time.

"_Goodnight, _Total" I said.

After saying goodnight to the flock, I walked back up the hall and stopped outside my room. I opened the door cautiously, and saw Fang stretched out on the bed with his laptop.

Only wearing boxers.

He must've had a shower. I really, desperately needed a shower too. I could still smell the faint scent of _lake_ on my skin…if you know what a lake smells like, that is.

I locked the door behind me, and went straight into the bathroom. I shut the bathroom door, and then kicked off my shoes. I stripped and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt _so_ nice on my skin, I could've stayed in here forever. But I couldn't avoid Fang for the whole time we were here, and I still had some questions I wanted to ask him.

I regretfully turned the water off, after a considerably long shower, and chucked on some shorts and a singlet. Before I came out of the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. My hair looked like it had grown nearly 10cm longer since the last time I had seen a mirror. Yes, it's pretty sad, the lack or mirrors I have in my life.

I came out of the bathroom and went and sat on the bed.

Wow, this bed was _really_ comfy.

Fang turned off his laptop and came to sit next to me. I'd never noticed before, but Fang has a six-pack. I was really tempted to run my hand across his smooth chest, but thankfully I restrained myself.

"Max, I really do want to know something," said Fang. I looked at him.

"And…what exactly do you want to know?" I asked cautiously. He smirked. _God_ he was sexy when he smirked.

….

_OMFG I did NOT just think that, did I?!_

"What were you thinking about before, in the cave?" he asked curiously, knowing damn well that I would know exactly what he meant.

I thought it over, then decided to just give in and tell him. I might as well get it over with, right? I mean, what harm could it do?

"Well" I murmured, "I was thinking about what happened in the forest, and the fact that…I'd never seen you…_naked…_".

I looked up at him, blushing. God that was embarrassing.

"Interesting" Fang said, moving closer to me. He looked almost smug.

"How is that _interesting?_" I demanded, glaring at him suspiciously.

"It's interesting because…"Fang whispered, "I've been thinking the same thing about _you_".

He moved in so close to me that I could feel his warm breath on my face. His breath smelt like…_chocolate._ I licked my lips, and stared at him. That smell of chocolate was so _tempting_, because unfortunately bird-kids don't get the luxury of eating chocolate very often.

"Have you been eating chocolate, Fang?" I asked, moving closer to the delicious smell.

Fang blinked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" he asked, clearly puzzled by my random question.

"I love chocolate" I whispered, then wrapped my arms around Fang and pressed my lips to his. _Mmmmm, chocolate._

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, making him take in a breath. Yah, that sooo tasted like chocolate too. How much chocolate did Fang _eat?!_

Fang's lips parted as he took in another breath, and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. He groaned as I nibbled his lower lip.

Sigh. I could do this forever.

But then I realised that I felt light-headed, and remembered that I needed to breathe, so we broke apart.

Fang was breathing harder than me, and he had a look of mild surprise on his face.

"What was _that _for?" he breathed, staring at me.

"Chocolate" I stated. Fang frowned, so I explained it to him.

"Fang, you taste _delicious"._

He blinked, then started laughing.

"Wow, Max" said Fang, grinning, "If you like chocolate that much, I should eat it more often".

"Yes, you should" I told him, and then I noticed that he was 'hard'.

"Oh. I see what you mean about your…hormones" I laughed nervously.

Fang lay back on the bed and sighed.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a problem" he murmured, looking up at the ceiling.

I didn't say anymore, because I knew what the solution for his 'problem' was.

….

…

..

.

_Me._

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thanx again for all the reviews! YAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!**

**My latest SUPER-DOOPER reviewers are: _Nikkiluvsfang, VaMpIrEcHiCk13, BookWorm4Life, notjustink, Rained on Wings, Kari L.P. , maximaxiride, Not-Ur-Everything, Julie AV, 94, etc etc._**

**SO sorry if i didn't mention you! *huggles* but i LOVE YOU ALLL!!! (in a non-sexual way, of course *wink*)**

**And if you didn't know, I also love TWILIGHT and KINGDOM HEARTS! I've read all the books in the twilight series and i've seen the movie aswell! ;)**

**And YAY for KH! Also, i love YAOI! So if you dont like yaoi, dont read my other stories!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! XD**

**xoxo**


	8. Teh Lulz

**HEY EVERYONE! I just posted this next chapter a day after the last, so be happy with me! :D I'm honestly trying! Anywayz, thanx for the reviews! MY FIRST GOAL IS TO GET THE REVIEWS TO 100!!!! SO PLEEEEEAAAASE HELP ME! All will get cookies if that goal is reached! (They will have to be imaginary tho, as i can't make that many cookies :))**

**SO IF YOU WANT IMAGINARY COOKIES, REVIEW! (yes, its bribary, but...um...*runs off down a dark alley*)**

* * *

I yawned.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Then I shoved Fang off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow. What the-" Fang began, but I cut him off.

"I'm tired," I announced, sliding underneath the bed covers.

Fang gave me a 'your-absolutely-crazy' look, then got into bed too. He still seemed kind of down about the hormone thing, so I decided to 'try' and cheer him up. And you can believe those quotation marks around 'try'.

"Fang, you have to stop…beating yourself up about this hormone thing," I told him, trying to find the right words, "I'm sure other teenage guys have your problem, too".

He just looked at me miserably. This was so _not_ the kind of conversation I wanted to be having with Fang. But, either way, I pouted and moved closer to him. He was going to be happy, _damn it_, or I would _make_ him be happy. His miserable aura was getting to me, and that didn't exactly make me feel great.

"Stop feeling so _depressed_, Fang," I said, frowning at him, "Your aura is getting to me, too, y'know".

"Sorry," Fang mumbled. Damn it, why was he being so emo!?

Suddenly, I had an idea. I laughed silently in my head at the thought. Then, I moved even closer to Fang, and ran my fingers down the smooth, flat plains of his chest and abs. I stopped at the waistband of his boxers and Fang held his breath.

"Fang. If you don't cheer-up soon, so help me I will _make_ you happy!" I warned him, and then pressed my lips to his.

That did it. Fang grinned.

"Max, you're unbelievable," he said, shaking his head.

"In what way?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He just chuckled.

"In _every_ way" he sighed, then put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

I sighed too, and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep in Fang's arms.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up fast, breathing hard.

Ah. That dream-

I looked at Fang, who was now sitting next to me giving me a questioning look, and my cheeks flushed.

"J-just a dream" I mumbled. Fang grinned darkly, seeing my expression.

"About what?" he asked, smirking. I glared at him.

"Nothing" I said, failing at trying to sound convincing. The last thing I needed was Fang finding out I was having, uh…'_erotic'_ dreams about him.

Fang raised his eyebrows and I practically jumped out of bed, not wanting to get interrogated. Then I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, to see that my hair looked like it had been trampled by buffalos. I must have been tossing and turning in my sleep.

Oh god, I hoped I didn't talk in my sleep. I started brushing my hair, but it wasn't working that well, so I tried wetting it. In the end I just gave up and had a shower.

After 20 minutes of experimenting with the hotel's different soaps and shampoos, I came out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed next to Fang.

"Um, Fang?," I wondered, "Did I, by any chance, talk in my sleep?"

Fang blinked.

"Uh, no…" he said slowly, "Why?'

"Never mind" I told him, secretly sighing in relief. Before fang could say anything, there was a knock on the door Fang got up to answer it. It was one of the room service guys. Mr. Room Service Guy smiled cheerfully and wheeled a small food trolley through the door, then left after being paid by Fang. I closed the door behind him and turned to see the food. I practically drooled.

There were pancakes with maple syrup, chocolate sauce, ice cream, bacon and eggs, toast, pastries, coffee, and juice. I licked my lips and reached out for some pancakes, then topped them with ice cream and chocolate sauce. _Delicious._

Fang watched me with an amused expression as I ate breakfast. Not a very healthy breaky, but it tasted _damn good_. I savoured every mouthful.

Fang had the bacon and eggs, and soon we had finished off everything.

Well, _almost_ everything. My eyes landed on a plate full of…

_Chocolate-chip cookies._

"Cookies!" I exclaimed in delight, grabbing one and taking a bite. Mmmmm.

Fang chuckled as he watched me devour the cookies. He knew that they were one of my most favourites foods ever. He knew _damn well_.

Once I'd finished the cookies, I flopped onto the sofa, and Fang sat next to me.

"Wow, that's, like, the first time I've ever felt _full_" I sighed.

Fang laughed. I flicked on the TV and leant against him. The news was on. For the amount of news we watch, World War III could have started and we wouldn't even know. But I couldn't be bothered watching the news, so I flicked through the channels until I found a movie.

It was X-men 3. How appropriate.

* * *

I looked up at Fang when the credits were rolling, to see that he had fallen asleep. He must not have had a good night sleep.

Now was my chance.

I eased his arm from around my shoulders (When did that get there?) and stood up. I grabbed some money from the table, and was soon outside in the street. I walked down it and soon found a chain of small shops. But I only needed one shop…_bingo,_ there it was. I went inside, and soon found what I was looking for.

Condoms.

I hesitated. There were so many different types and brands! Which one should I pick?! I decided to just pick any random one, and quickly took it to the counter. The cashier didn't even look at me as she scanned the packet and I handed her the money.

She just looked kinda bored, like this happened everyday. Maybe it did?

I walked back to the hotel with the condoms safely hidden in my pocket. That was _so embarrassing._

I prayed that Fang was still asleep, as I stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway to our room. I put the keys in the lock and turned the doorknob slowly, trying not to make any noise. Then, I peeked around the door and sighed in relief.

Fang was still asleep on the couch. I quietly shut the door and put the keys on the table. I went over to Fang and sat next to him.

And then I leant in closer to him, and ran my tongue along his jaw line.

His eyes flew open.

'Ah. Wha-" he began, then his eyes fell on me, "Max?"

I burst out laughing, clutching my sides.

"That look on your face was priceless, Fang!" I laughed. He blinked, then started laughing too.

Fang was so much fun to be around, when he wasn't being all emo :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **yeah yeah, i own nothing, i know... but HEY i DO own this story-line, so HAH. Take THAT james patterson!...please dont call your lawyer D:

**AUTHOR NOTE: *runs out of dark alley* Hello! I'm back! teehee did you like this chap? Can you guess whats about to happen? Did you think Fang's emo-ness was a bit much? Do you think condoms are really neccessary? Am i asking to much? yes i think so too :D**


	9. Hotel Time

**WOW. You know what really wakes you up in the morning? Apart from coffee? Going to check your email and finding 20 new messages, all from FanFiction! Yay thanx for all those reviews for Chapter 8! AND MEGAN! As hard as i tried to meet your demands (:P) i think i failed....BUT HEY! SEE FOR YOURSELF! :)**

**It seems that alot of people like Fang's emo-ness, so thats a big fat PLUS for me!But i think in this chapter they are very OUT OF CHARACTER! And one more thing:**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING THIS IS A LEMONY SCENE, AS IN (quoted by maximaxiride) 'WHEN A MUMMY AND DADDY LOVE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH' KINDA OF SCENE! SO IF YOU NO LIKEY, THEN NO READY! **

**I will only be pissed off if you send me flames for this coz I DID WARN YOU**

**OKAY! Heres chapter nine!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Suddenly, Fang's smile faded and he looked down. I followed his gaze and…

Crap. The condoms must've fallen out of my pocket and they were now on the couch.

Fang just stared at me.

Oh god, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks again.

I jumped up to escape to the bathroom, but Fang got up with me and grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze, but then he lifted my chin up with his thumb.

"Max" he whispered, looking quite amused.

"I…I can explain…" I said in a small voice, watching Fang's expression.

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him. My breath caught in my throat.

"Yes, explain when you ever had the time to get these" he chuckled.

What. The. Hell. They were _condoms_ and all he wanted to know was when I got them?!

"When the movie finished…" I mumbled, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hm…" he murmured, then his expression became more serious, "You…want to…?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yes" I whispered, looking up at him. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Max, you don't have to-"

"I _want_ to" I assured him, cutting him off. He looked at me.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, barely audible.

"Fang" I said, starting to get impatient, "You won't"

I put my hands on his shoulders and led him to the bed. Then I took off my top and shorts, and chucked them behind me.

Fang bit his lip as I stood there in my underwear. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my body against him. I could feel his rock-hard erection pressing into my stomach. I wasn't sure how long my confidence bubble would last.

Fang seemed to be having a silent argument with himself as to what he should do.

"Fuck this" he said, pushing me onto the bed and ripping his shirt off. He climbed on top of me.

"Haha. I win " I said nervously. I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious in front of Fang.

"Mmm" he murmured, and leant in to kiss me.

But then I grabbed his shoulders and rolled, so I was on top.

"Wha-" began Fang, mildly bewildered.

"I just want to try something," I told him, feeling more confident.

Fang watched me as I trailed my fingers down his flat chest and toned abs, stopping at his black Levi's. The bulge in his pants was really noticeable.

I undid the zip on his jeans and pulled them off, throwing them behind me. Now he was only wearing boxers.

"Max, are you sure-"

"_Positive_" I breathed, my heartbeat accelerating. I looked at Fang, and then slid my hand underneath the waistband of his boxers. Fang's breath caught in his throat.

OhMyGod he was big. And hard. _Really_ hard.

I took my hand out of his boxers, then ripped them off, revealing his erection. I turned to get the condoms, when something on the breakfast trolley caught my attention.

_Chocolate sauce._

I grabbed the bottle and went back to Fang, unscrewing the lid with an evil grin.

Fang stared at the bottle, then said "Oh. My. God." as he realised what I was planning to do.

Before he could say anything else, I tipped the bottle and drizzled chocolate sauce over his erection. Fang gasped. I put the bottle on the floor, then moved and ran my tongue along the length of him, making him groan.

Mmm. Chocolate.

He grabbed the bed sheets as I took him in my mouth. Was I really that good??? I'd never even done this before!

Fang arched his back as I started to suck the chocolate sauce off him.

**FANG'S P.O.V.**

My back arched as Max started to suck.

She'd never even done this before, so why was she so damn good at it?

"Aaah" I gasped, my hips bucking as she increased the pace. My whole body was tingling. Surely she was going to stop before I-

Everything blacked out for a minute, and then Max was on top of me, licking her chocolate-covered lips. OhMyGod she swallowed-

"Well?" she asked innocently, as if she hadn't just given someone a _blowjob_. She grinned cheekily.

I ran my hands up her back and stopped at her bra strap. I undid the clip and slipped it off, revealing her deep cleavage.

God, she was hot.

I grabbed her waist and rolled, so I was once again on top of her.

"Max, you are just so_…fuckable_" I whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Well _fuck_ me then" she whispered back, her brown eyes wide.

"With pleasure" I said huskily, already sliding the last of her underwear off and chucking it away.

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

I was really nervous. I didn't know what sex was like or _anything_. I was completely new to this.

Then, Fang slid in.

I gasped and my eyes widened in shock. I let out a small whimper of pain.

Fang stopped as he saw my expression.

"OhMyGod Max, I-" he started to pull out but I stopped him.

"No, no. Just…gimme a sec" I mumbled through clenched teeth, squeezing my eyes shut and grimacing.

Fang waited anxiously as my grimace faded and I opened my eyes. I gave him a weak grin.

"Do it, Fang"

Fang hesitated, then slowly eased in and out.

It hurt at first, but then it started feeling good. Really good. But it wasn't enough. I knew Fang was trying to be gentle, but it was making me _very_ impatient.

"_Faster_" I urged him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He obeyed and plunged into me faster, and harder. I still wanted more.

"_Faster_" I insisted, digging my nails into his back. Fang had no objection to that, as he continually thrust into me, hitting my G-spot and sending wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure through my body.

Finally the biggest wave of all came, and my body went limp as my vision blacked out. Fang delved into one last time before collapsing on top of me, having reached his peak too.

We stayed like that for a while, until Fang pulled out and lay next to me on the bed.

I stared into his green eyes, and put my hand over my mouth and let out a muffled laugh.

"What?" said Fang, giving me a puzzled look.

"You have…sex hair," I explained, trying not to laugh. I reached out and made his hair even messier.

He chuckled. "Speak for yourself, Max"

I ran my hand through my hair to find that Fang was right.

"I need a shower," I muttered, getting up and starting to walk to the bathroom.

"Me too. Chocolate sauce is _really _sticky"

Haha. Oops.

I turned the water on and stepped into the shower. Fang stepped in with me, and ran his hands down my sides.

"I like water all over my body" he said, and chuckled.

"So do I. That means we have to share," I said, winking at him.

Fang came closer to me, and I backed up against the tiled wall of the shower.

The feeling of my back pressed against the cool tiles and Fang's warm body pressed against mine was like ecstasy. I could have stayed like this forever.

Fang's mouth crashed down onto mine, feeding me hungry kisses, and I returned the favour. I stopped to catch a breath.

"We better get cleaned up," I said.

Fang didn't move. Instead, he ran his hands down my front, but he didn't stop at my waist. His hand was between my legs and-

I took a deep breath as Fang slid his Finger inside me, and slid it back out.

Then in, then out again. He continued getting faster and deeper.

I groaned as he added a second finger, then a third.

Faster._ H-Harder_" I cried. Sure enough, Fang did go faster and harder, making me week at the knees.

Heat pooled in my abdomen as I came closer to my peak, and then came the orgasm. I would've collapsed if Fang hadn't pressed me up against the wall.

Fang stayed pressed up against me until I recovered enough to stand.

Wow, me must've wasted so much water.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

"Hurry up, Fang" I called, as I walked out of the bathroom to get my clothes.

Now. Where _were_ my clothes? I think they got chucked somewhere near the couch. I turned the radio on as I hunted for my clothes, and a familiar song came on.

_God bless the daylight, the sugary smell of springtime  
Remembering when you were mine  
In a still suburban town_

_When every Thursday I'd brave those mountain passes  
And you'd skip your early classes  
And we'd learn how our bodies worked._

Ah yes, now I remember. This song was on Fang's laptop.

_God damn the black night with all it's foul temptation  
I become what I always hated  
When I was with you then_

_We looked like giants in the back of my grey subcompact  
Fumbling to make contact  
As the others slept inside_

I had managed to find all my clothes, and pulled them on. I heard the shower stop, so I sat on the couch and waited, listening.

_And together there  
In a shroud of frost, the mountain air  
Began to pass from every pane of weathered glass  
And I held you closer than anyone would ever get_

_Do you remember the JAMC?  
And reading aloud from magazines  
I don't know about you but I swear on my name they could smell it on me  
I've never been too good with secrets.  
No..._

_And together there  
In a shroud of frost and mountain air  
Began to pass through every pane of weathered glass  
And I held you closer..._

At that moment, Fang came out of the bathroom and walked over to me.

Whoa. I still hadn't gotten over how big he was.

Fang saw me staring and smirked. He managed to find his boxers and pull them on.

And just in the nick of time too. (I've always wondered, who's Nick?)

Suddenly the doorknob turned, and in came Angel.

Great. Now everyone in the flock could pick locks.

She skipped over to me and said, "Max, I was thinking…" but then she stopped to listen to my thoughts. I tried to change the direction of them, but I knew it was already too late.

She grinned and looked from me to Fang, then back to me again. And she winked at me.

Oh Dear God.

I gaped at her. You planned this, didn't you, I thought.

She nodded with a smug look on her angelic face. I was about to say something, when Angel cut me off.

"Well anyway, I was thinking," she said innocently, "If we could get onto an Itex computer, Nudge could hack into it and we could find out our real birth dates!"

I thought about it. It was a good idea, slightly risky, but possible because we'd managed to do it before. Then my thoughts drifted to Fang, who was standing next to Angel listening to the conversation, with still only boxers on.

Angel frowned at my lack of concentration, and cleared her throat.

"Hmm," I murmured distractedly, "Maybe Nudge should practice-"

"She already has", Angel assured me.

"But Angel, Nudge doesn't have a computer to practice on" I said, wondering what she meant.

"No," replied Angel, "But Fang does"

Immediately, both Fang and me looked at where his black Dell Studio 15 laptop had last been, on the bedside table. It was gone, of course.

But that wasn't what bothered me.

"When did you take it? We never saw you come in," I said, giving Angel a suspicious look.

"Well" she said, twirling one of her blonde locks around her finger, thinking, "I came in and I could hear the shower going. There was no one in the room, so I took it"

I stared at her, horrified. Angel, sweet slightly innocent Angel, had only been in the next room while I had been in the shower getting fingered by Fang?!

Heat rushed to my cheeks. "Oh" was all I could say.

Fang, however, just chuckled.

"So how about it?" asked Angel hopefully, oblivious to me and Fang's reactions.

I looked at Fang and he almost read my mind. Not in an Angel-really-reading-my-mind kind of way, but a Fang-knows-me-too-well kind of way.

"Sure" we said in unison.

And so begins another adventure.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** yeah, yeah i don't own maximum ride, Mr.P diddy (This is James) does. blah blah don't sue me blah

**AUTHOR NOTE:** **SO???????? I was so scared writing my first lemon *blushes stupidly* so i REALLY want your opinions! And please NO FLAMES!!! I WARNED YOOOUUUUUU!**

**Anyway, that was the last of my previously written drafts, so now i need some ideas! Got any? Tell me then!**

**Was this chap too dirty? Too weird? Too sappy? Is Angel evil? Is Fang hot? Will you ever be able to eat chocolate sauce again? i know i will :D**

**So click on that little button below! You know you want tooooooooo.....**


	10. Black

**Hello :) **

**I know you haven't heard from ME lately, huh? **

**Yeah well I'm sorry bout the incredibly LONG time it took to update :D**

**It's just, well, I moved interstate to Sydney in February, and I've been reaaallly busy. Y'know, with school and such.**

**Heh, yeah. I think this story seems to be going downhill *sobs* but I'm not sure. Can someone please tell me if I've lost my touch? I'm worried D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or (sadly) Fang. Although I'd be a hell of a lot happier if I DID :P**

* * *

_-itssohardtohaveagaytimeonyourown-_

I've realised that Angel had been acting different lately. I mean, she's been doing all these leaderly things, like organising hotel rooms and deciding to go to Itex. Plus she's being very sneaky, like setting me and Fang up in a hotel room together. _Alone_. And she keeps grinning at us. It's getting _really_ annoying. _Especially _when she winks at me. _That_ just creeps me out. I blame Fang for it. He must have mentally scarred her by accident.

So now thanks to Angel's bright idea, we are walking back to the forest, having just checked out of the hotel after paying for our nights stay (with my mysterious flashy credit card). Angel skipped on ahead with Total, disappearing into the trees ahead.

"Angel is one strange little girl" observed Fang, stating the obvious. I gave him an accusing look.

"I blame you" I said, as we walked into the trees with the rest of the flock. Fang looked at me.

"Why?" He didn't get it, so I didn't bother.

Instead, I ran and jumped into the air, snapping my wings out and beating them down strongly before I face-planted in the dirt. Fang, Iggy, Nudge and the Gasman all followed, Angel already up in the air with Total.

Running launches were the hardest. And I can tell you that if you're gonna run and launch, you better do it right, because dirt doesn't taste that great.

_-iwannatakearideonyourdiscostick-_

We started flying South, when after a while I realised I didn't know where I was going. Angel had been leading the flock the whole time!

I flew up next to her.

"Where exactly are we going, Angel?". Why was that so difficult to ask?

"Well, um, there has to be an Itex branch _somewhere_ around here…" she trailed off. She didn't even know where she was taking us! Time for the _real_ leaderto step in.

"Well, Mom's house is near here. I say we call in and see what she knows" I said. Perfect plan, right?

But suddenly, everything went black, and I couldn't move, couldn't see. Just like at the lake. I was falling.

"Max!"

Angel. But she was so far away, it sounded like a whisper. Then someone else shouted my name.

Fang.

He was much closer, but I knew he couldn't stop me. I was falling so fast, I would only bring him down with me.

All of a sudden I felt warmth, and then I felt the impact. I heard a lot of bones breaking, but I didn't feel much pain at all. I heard shouts above me, but they grew fainter and disappeared.

So much for my plan.

_-haveyouplayedwithyourdogtoday?-_

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Well, there it was. Short and pathetic, I know. I have written more, but I'm still trying to decide whether its acceptable or not :Z**

**So um, yeah, tell me what you think? Y'know, R&R?**

**I promise to make the next chapter longer too :) (Well at least I'll TRY)**

**And do you think I should use those random things as my dividers?**

**_-imeanthesethings-_**

**Should I???**

**CLICK BELOW OR DIE!**


	11. Catch Me

**Hey everyone!**

**ZOMG the 5****th**** Maximum Ride book is out! I soooo need to get it!!! I read the preview chapter on the website, and…AAAAAAHHHH! I wanna read it!!!!!!!....**

…**Um, sorry 'bout that. Got a bit carried away O.o**

**So here it is! The next chapter! And I made it longer this time, too! Hell, **_**anything**_** is longer than that **_**last**_** chapter :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, if I DID own the Maximum Ride books and characters, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, now would I? I have no money so it's useless taking me to court. 'Nuff said.**

**ALLERGIES: Cookies, broken bones, Angel being strange, and a fluffy ending O.o**

* * *

"Max?"

I groaned but didn't open my eyes. I could feel a sharp pain in my left arm, and it hurt to move it. I lay there (wherever _there_ was) with my eyes closed, listening. I seemed to be laying on something soft. Probably a sofa. I opened my eyes to see that I was right. Above me was a cream coloured ceiling, with a simple but large lighting fixture in the middle. Suddenly, I smelled something familiar.

Freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

I knew that smell anywhere.

"Mom?" I wondered, slowly sitting up and looking around. I felt my stomach rumble. Those cookies smelt _pretty_ tempting at the moment.

"Right here, Max" replied Dr. Martinez from behind the sofa. I looked up to smile at her, but my smile faded into a frown when I saw her face. She looked pretty stressed and was frowning, but still trying to smile. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and stray bits of hair stuck to her face. I was about to ask her what was up when-

"Hey guys! Max is awake!" called Nudge, suddenly appearing from nowhere and hugging me. And then I was surrounded by the whole flock in a massive group hug. Even Total joined in. Or, well, _tried_ to.

All of a sudden, everything came back to me. I was flying and then…everything went black and I was…falling…wait. Something was missing. Or some_one_. I looked around at all the relieved faces.

"Where's Fang?" I asked, looking around once again, making sure I hadn't just missed him. For a moment everyone was silent, and I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then, mom spoke up.

"Well, he was in pretty bad shape and-" she began, but I cut her off. "What?!" How? Where is he?" I gasped, jumping up, anxious to see him. Mom put her hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me.

"It's alright, Max, He's in here" she whispered soothingly, leading me down the hall to the door of the spare bedroom. She reached out and opened it, and my heart almost stopped.

Fang was lying unconscious on the double bed. His wings lay limp over the sides, covered in bandages. I slowly walked over to him, and fell to my knees at the edge of the bed. Angel had followed me, and was standing in the doorway.

"What…what happened?" I asked her quietly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Well" said Angel, moving forward, "When you were falling, Fang flew after you. But, you were falling _really_ fast and Fang couldn't stop you. He flew underneath you and, um…what's the word…?" Angel looked up at Mom for help. She smiled warmly.

"Well, he…basically he cushioned your fall, Max" said Mom, explaining it, "Stopped you from getting the full impact, I guess".

Me eyes filled with tears, and I bit my lip to try and stop myself from crying. If it wasn't for Fang, I would've probably been dead.

Fang had _saved _me.

Mom knelt down next to me and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked hopefully. Mom gave me a re-assuring smile. "Of course Max, honey. He's broken most of the bones in his wings, and I've set them back in place, but he won't be flying for awhile until they heal. Don't worry. He'll be fine".

I sighed, relieved. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Fang.

I watched him and frowned slightly.

"But…why's he sleeping?" I wondered out loud. Mom laughed softly. "That's just the morphine, to ease the pain" she assured me.

I smiles sheepishly. Of course. I _totally_ knew that.

Mom got up and walked to the door. She glanced at me one more time, before closing the door and going back to the rest of the flock.

Angel, who was still in the room, came up next to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you and Fang are okay, Max" she said, looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah. The feeling is mutual" I grinned, happy beyond words. Angel sensed (or in her case, _heard_) that I wanted to be alone with Fang, and got up to leave. She paused in the doorway, and looked back at me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Fang saved you because he loves you, Max" she said, and then she was gone, leaving me staring wide-eyed after her.

After a few minutes I snapped out of it. But _jeez_ was she ever creepy at times. Like just then. Angel, to me, was a mystery.

I reached out and held Fang's hand, and saw him flinch.

"Fang? Are you awake?" I whispered. He groaned and opened his eyes in response. "Yeah".

I sighed in relief and leaned in to hug him, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Ow" he mumbled, and then grinned, "Whoa. Déjà vu"

I smiled apologetically. Riiiight. He's _injured_. My bad.

"I'm just happy that you're, y'know, still intact and all" I laughed. Fang chuckled. "I'm just glad _you're_ okay, Max" he said. I stayed silent until I saw Fang grimace.

"How do you feel?" I asked, now holding his hand with both of mine.

Fang chuckled. "Like crap". My frown deepened when he winced. I opened my mouth to say something, but Fang spoke before I could.

"She's right, y'know" he said. I gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"Angel. She's right" he said, pulling me closer to him. I just stared at him, confused.

"About what?"

To my alarm, Fang sat up, but with great difficulty. He then leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"She's right" he whispered, "I _do_ love you".

* * *

**So there you have it! Another chapter! (: Ahah bit of a cliffy, too. Please R&R!**

**I didn't put any dividers in here coz, well, there wasn't really anywhere TO put them. When I asked people if they liked those divider things, I had mixed responses, so PLEASE tell me what you think :P**

**Oh, and another thing! I know a lot of people think that they're too young to be, y'know, doing it at 14 and stuff, BUT **_**everything is not as it seems**_**! Oooooh, there's a hint for what's coming up in the story line :D**

**Love it? Hate it? Keep those reviews coming in! I love reading them! And, if you can, make them reeeeeaaaaalllly long ^.^ Maybe, if I get lots of reaaallly long reviews, I'll make the chapters longer! (Noooo… Of **_**course**_** that isn't blackmail…) hehheh**

**Ciao!**


	12. Cookies

**Okaii Hai guyys :D**

**I am SO _SO _sorry i took so long to update. And this isn't even a full length chapter, either D: Merely...a _filler_.**

**But i DID say that i would write a longer chapter if i got heaps of long long reviews. **

**And i did. So here i am, struggling to write a super long chapter. And failing. Im a ****MAJOR procrastinator D:  
**

**So, for all you impatient people out there, here is a short filler. As crap as it may be, since a wrote it in about five minutes, bear with me. For a bit longer :| **

* * *

Last Chapter:

_He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on my lips._

"_She's right" he whispered, 'I _do_ love you"._

Chapter 12

I couldn't stop the enormous grin that spread across my face when he said that. Fang loved me. And at that moment, that's all I could think about. I didn't even care that Fang was smirking at my glowing euphoric expression. Wow. I can't believe I just thought that. Glowing? Euphoric? That's…not usually the norm for Maximum Ride. Not at all.

But Fang made me do it. He's made me do a lot of things that really helped me and the whole flock out when I had doubts. Fang was great. No, he was PERFECT. And he was mine.

"I lo-" I began to reply, but was cut off when the bedroom door burst open loudly to reveal Nudge. "Fuck" I swore, surprised. This was unusual for me, as well. I don't get surprised easily, considering everything that I've been through.

"Nudge, please tell me you have a good reason for kicking the door down" I sighed, glancing back at Fang. He gave me an understanding smile. He knew what I had been about to say. I felt my cheeks flush, and quickly looked back at Nudge to give her a half-assed glare.

"Your mom. Made cookies!" she gasped, out of breath. She must've ran from the kitchen. And then my eyes lit up. "Cookies!?" I asked excitedly. Nudge nodded, confirming, and then I was up and running down the stairs, two at a time to the kitchen. Nudge was right behind me. As soon as we reached the doorway of the kitchen, my mouth started watering at the delicious smell of baked goods. And then, my eyes landed on a tray of chocolate chip cookies. I practically teleported to the tray, because before I knew it, I was already stuffing my face with a warm cookie.

"Mmmm" I moaned, savouring the taste, "So good". Nudge giggled, also taking a bite from a cookie. "Haha. I think. You need to go to, like, cookie REHAB or something, Max" she laughed. I was too busy eating to laugh, so I spelled out L-O-L with my free hand, earning another round of laughter from the motor mouth. "I heard a commotion, so I assumed Max was here" came a voice from behind us. I turned around to see Iggy, already heading over to the tray of cookies as if he could actually see them. I swallowed the mouthful I had, and gave him the finger. Then I swore when I realised he couldn't see it. "I'm giving you the finger, Ig" I told him dryly, although I was still smiling. Wow. I was in such a good mood lately. Maybe because…Oh, right. Fang. Fang…Oh crap! I completely forgot about him when I heard about the cookies and up and left. Some girlfriend I am.

I grabbed some more cookies and took them up the stairs to Fang's room, where I found him fast asleep.

But the thing that touched me the most was he had this sweet little smile on his sleeping face.

…

_Aww_.

So cute.

…

I bet he'd punch me if he was awake and I said that out loud.

* * *

**So. There you have it. Maybe...Gimme some help with the next chapter? Y'know, ideas. Things you want to see happen in the story. A few reviewers have suggested i put some IggyXElla or IggyXNudge in here, sooo...its a maybe. I really don't plan these things out :S**

**Review and give me ideas and um encouragement (?) and stuff! Writers practically feed off these things :O  
**


	13. Lets Take a Break

**Haii :3 Its been a while, huh? **

**IM SORRY D: im liek the worst procrastinator ever :C and i suck at writing long chapters, so this is the best i could do before i went insane. **

**i think my writing style has changed slightly through the time i've been writing this. am i the only one that noticed that? o_e **

**i'm trying to incorporate the rest of the flock into the storyline and dialogue moar, because i noticed that the past chapters have all just been, like, all revolving around Fang and Max. Not that thats a bad thing, i suppose :D but it just annoys me. so yeah. here be the next chaptarrr 8D**

* * *

After leaving the plate of cookies on Fang's bedside table, I went downstairs to find that Ella had just come home from school. As soon as she saw me, she jumped up from the couch and gave me a death-grip hug. "Max! It's been so long!" she squealed excitedly in my ear, before pulling back from the hug and beaming at me. I grinned, happy to see my sister. Although it hadn't really been _that_ long since I last saw her, I still missed her a lot, As well as mom. Note to self; Visit immediate family more often.

"Hey, how you been?" I asked, going to sit on the sofa, with Ella following me. She flopped down next to me and put hers hands behind her head. "Oh, y'know. Same old same old" she sighed dramatically, waving a hand in the air. Her gaze drifted to the kitchen, where Iggy was baking something or other. Ella tilted her head, and then turned back to me with a more serious look on her face. "Hey can I talk to you about something? In my room?" she asked, waiting for my answer.

I raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to what she wanted to discuss. "Uhh. Okaaay" I said slowly, getting up when she did and following her to her room. When we got there she closed the door behind us and sat on the bed with her legs crossed, looking up at me expectantly. I blinked, then sat next to her on the bed. Then, I thought crossed my mind. _Oh god. I hope she doesn't want to talk about puberty and sex and all that. Oh god, please no. I'm not cut out for this. _

I looked up at her and waited for her to say something. She pursed her lips, and then smiled at me.

"Max, I like Iggy" she said flatly, staring at me. I stared back. "Uhh. Yeah, we _all_ do" I said warily. What the hell was she on about?

"No, I mean, I really _really_ like Iggy. Like, a lot" she said, still locked in a staring contest with me. My eyes widened. Whoa. That's just…wow. I…didn't expect that. I was _not_ expecting _that._

"Really?" I asked incredulously, my eyes still wide. She nodded. "Wow" I whispered, then chuckled. At least she wasn't asking me about more embarrassing things.

"What should I do?" said Ella, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Umm. Well you could…uh…yeah, I'm _really_ not good at this kinda stuff" I answered apologetically. Ella pouted, making me laugh, and then she smirked. "Well, what about Fang? How did you tell _him_?" she asked innocently. I gaped at her. "H-How do you know about that!?" I demanded loudly, quickly covering my mouth when I realised someone might hear me. The only way Ella would know about me and Fang was… "Angel?" I sighed, looking to Ella for confirmation. She nodded. "Yep!" she grinned. I groaned, face palming myself. Well, at least it was only Ella that Angel told. I don't think me and Fang are ready to tell everyone else. Oh god, I get nightmares just thinking about a situation like that.

I can just imagine it now… _Oh, hi guys. FYI, me and Fang are like secretly making out behind your backs. Oh, and we fucked. Kaythanksbaii._

Ella cleared her throat, interrupting my inner debate and such. "Well?" she insisted, "_How did you_ _tell_ _Fang_?".

Oh god. This was nearly as embarrassing as talking about puberty and all that shit. I scratched my head, thinking. "Well, I didn't exactly _tell _him. It kinda just…happened". Ella crossed her arms. "Hm. Well that doesn't help _at all_" she complained, and then sighed, "What. The hell. Should I _do_?".

"Have you tried, uh, telling him…how you feel?" I asked quietly. Ella gave me a what-the-fuck-are-you-_on _look.

"What!? I told you I suck at these things!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. She sighed. "Sorry Max. Never mind, I'll figure something out. Thanks anyway". She then motioned for me to get out of her room. "Okay" I muttered, getting up and heading through the door before closing it behind me.

Wow. That definitely takes the award for 'Awkward Conversation of the day'.

_-omnomnomthisisabreakintime-_

"So, have you got a plan of what you're going to do?" asked Mom, raising an eyebrow. We were sitting together at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. Iggy and Gazzy were watching TV and (amazingly) had refrained from blowing things up. Nudge, Angel and Total were with Ella in her room playing poker. One guess as to who was winning. And of course, Fang was in his bed, asleep.

"Well, first things first, we need to find out the location of an Itex building which hasn't already closed" I replied, taking a sip of coffee and making a face, before adding a few more sugar cubes. So I like incredibly sweet stuff. Sue me.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose I could help you with that" Mom offered. My eyes lit up. "Really? That would be awesome. But…how?" I wondered, drinking more coffee. Mom shrugged. "I know people. Have connections" she said slyly, finishing the last of her beverage, and getting up to put the mug in the sink. "Well, can't argue with that" I shrugged. I trusted my Mom. She knew what she was doing. "So, when do you think you can get some info?" I asked, putting my empty coffee mug in the sink and sitting back down. She tapped her chin with her finger.

"Hmm. How about tomorrow?" she suggested, grinning. Her smile was infectious, and I grinned too, giving her a thumbs-up. "Excellent. I'm gonna go tell fang" and with that, I headed up the stairs to Fang's room, closing the door behind me before sitting on the edge of the bed.

He was asleep, which was good, since it helped him to heal, but right now I wanted him awake. A smirk crept onto my face as an idea to wake Fang up formed in my head. I reached my hand under the covers, and under his boxers, before wrapping my hand around his member and giving it a hard squeeze. Fang instantly shot up into a sitting position and his eyes fell on me, and then widened. I couldn't hold it any longer, and I laughed, clutching my stomach and my eyes watering. God that was hilarious. Fang pouted, which made me laugh even harder. He sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for me to stop laughing.

"Well, that was my entertainment for the day" I chuckled, my laughing finally ceasing. Fang rolled his eyes, but was smiling. "Right. Thanks for the wake up call" he said sarcastically, and then pulled me in for a kiss.

It started off slow, but then became more desperate. We hadn't really had much physical contact since that night in the hotel. I fell forward into him as his tongue slipped into my mouth, battling me into submission. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my throat as he pulled me closer, onto his lap. But when Fang's hands started sliding up under my shirt, I pulled away. He gave me a questioning look, and I just rolled my eyes and elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"We can't do that _here_, Fang", I laughed, shaking my head, "I mean, jeez. It's my _mother's_ house. And there are _people_ downstairs". Fang chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't _necessarily_ thinking about-" reasoned Fang but was cut off when I cleared my throat and stared pointedly at his lower regions, which were making a rather noticeable bulge in the bed sheets. "Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Fang" I remarked, smiling when I caught sight of a faint blush on his cheeks. He grumbled something inaudible before reaching over and taking a cookie from the plate I had left earlier.

"So Mom says she can help us find the location of an Itex branch tomorrow" I said casually, catching my boyfriend's attention.

"Shit, really? Well that makes everything much easier" commented Fang, finishing the last of his cookie. He paused, and then pursed his lips. "Are you sure you're okay to fly? I mean, that's twice now that you've just fell outta the sky mid-flight" said Fang quietly, his voice full of concern.

I blinked. And then I blinked again.

Crap. I had completely forgotten all about that. But, I mean, nothing was wrong with me from what I could tell. So it was still pretty much a mystery. Oh great. That just makes everything a whole lot _better_.

"I….don't know" I answered truthfully, frowning. Fang didn't say anything, but continued watching me.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, making me jump and almost fall off the bed. Luckily I landed on my feet. Fang chuckled, as usual. "Uh, yeah?" I called out in the direction of the door, glancing back at Fang.

"Oh, hey Max! Your Mom says that dinners ready" replied Gazzy from behind the door, and then I heard footsteps on the stairs, indicating that he had gone back downstairs. I rubbed my hands together excitedly and grinned. "Yes! More food!" I exclaimed. I could never say no to Mom's cooking. I took one of Fang's hands and gently pulled, helping him up off the bed. He wasn't as banged up anymore, so he could make it downstairs. I opened the bedroom door, and glanced back at Fang. He gave my hand one last squeeze before letting go and heading down the stairs.

I managed to refrain myself from glomping him. But only just.

Instead, I settled for just following him down to the kitchen, where the rest of the flock was already gathered.

I sat next to Ella, and across from Fang. Iggy was across from Ella. I then remembered our earlier conversation and looked from Ella to Iggy, then back to Ella. She nudged me in the ribs.

"Max, stop staring" she whispered, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Angel giggled from the far end of the table. Oh great. _She Knows_. But then again, she probably knew all of the flock's secrets. Not that we had many, though. I mentally shook my head and focused on eating dinner and listening to the conversations going on around me. Apparently Nudge had discovered a TV show called The Vampire Diaries, because she was now discussing it with Ella using eccentric hand motions.

Iggy and the Gasman were flinging peas at each other, Total was sitting on Angel's lap with his own plate full of food, and Angel had a huge grin plastered on her cute face and was staring at Fang, who was quiet as usual.

"Well, I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning and Ella has a few days off school", announced Mom, causing all earlier conversations to cease, "so I hope you guys can find something entertaining to do".

"It's always entertaining when _we're_ around" laughed Iggy, elbowing Gazzy in the ribs.

"Yes, well….just don't break anything" replied Mom, earning a round of laughter from everyone.

_-omnomnomiliekfood-_

After dinner, the flock and Ella headed to the living room to watch TV, before heading upstairs to bed. Since Mom had an early start in the morning she went to bed early. I followed Ella up to her room, where Nudge and Angel were already getting into their sleeping bags on the floor. Since Ella's room was pretty big, all the girls were sleeping in there, Iggy and Gazzy were sharing one of the spare bedrooms and Fang had the other all to himself. Hmm. I wonder if Fang was feeling lonely by himself?

"Hey Max" said Angel, who had appeared in front of me," Why don't you go sleep in Fang's room? He must be lonely in there by himself". She gave me a huge toothy grin, and winked at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, realizing that she had yet _again_ read my thoughts. I then looked around Ella's room. I did have to admit that, with both Nudge and Angel sleeping on the floor, there was never much room for me as well.

"I suppose so" I mumbled, before telling Nudge and Ella I was going to be sleeping in Fang's room. Ella winked at me and gave me a thumbs-up, and Nudge just wished me goodnight. This made me thankful that she did not yet know about me and Fang. Oh god, I can't even imagine how many questions she would ask me if she found out.

I walked out into the hall and stopped outside Fang's closed door, and knocked before opening it. Fang was sitting on the bed in his boxers with his back against the headboard, his laptop open on his lap. He looked up and then smiled at me. I closed the door behind me and went and sat down next to him on the bed, mimicking his position. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm sleeping in here tonight" I stated, making Fang smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Ya really"

"Oh _really_?"

I gave Fang a blank stare and he chuckled, returning his gaze to his laptop, which he was now turning off. As the screen stopped glowing, he closed it and set it on the bedside table, before turning back to me.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he whispered huskily, leaning closer. I smirked and put my arms around his neck, before closing the distance between us and pressing my lips to his.

His mouth moved against mine, and he nipped my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I more than happily granted. As his tongue slipped inside my mouth, rubbing and sliding against my own, I let out a low moan, my hands moving to grip his hair. I felt him smile into the kiss, his hands moving down to my hips and then sliding up under my shirt. He didn't even mind when I pushed him down so that he was lying on his back and I was practically straddling him, while still continuing the passionate kiss. After a few more moments of ecstasy, I pulled back, breathing hard from the lack of air. I then shifted slightly, causing Fang to moan and me to realise that he was once again hard. A smirk spread across my face and I purposefully ground my hips into Fang's, causing him to let out a deep groan.

"Ahh…stop teasing, Max" he whined, which was an unusual tone for Fang. My grin widened and I continued to straddle him.

"So whatchu gonna do about your 'problem'?" I whispered, deliberately shifting in my position, causing Fang to grip my thighs in an attempt to keep me still. He sighed.

"But you said that you didn't want to…in your mom's house and-" he stopped mid-sentence when I pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss. "I know, I know. But, technically, what I'm thinking of isn't full-on _sex_…" I trailed off, glancing at Fang with a grin on my face to see his eyes widen. And then, in one fluid motion, he was now straddling _me._ He leaned down and smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" he murmured, leaning down further to kiss my neck and biting a sensitive spot, making me gasp. That was gonna leave a mark.

I trailed my hands down his smooth, toned chest, continuing until I came to the waistband of his boxers. I then slid a hand into them and wrapped my hand around Fang's erection, causing him to gasp. I smirked at his reaction and started to move my hand up and down, slowly at first but then quickening the pace, pumping him for all he was worth. He continued to gasp and moan, his hands gripping the bed sheets and his eyelids sliding shut in pure ecstasy. I knew he was close, and just as he came, I pulled him down by his neck with my other hand and locked my lips with his to keep him quiet. I then pulled my hand out of his boxers and wiped his seed on his boxers. Hehe. He better hope that no one sees those boxers before he washes them, or there'll be a _lot_ of awkward questions.

Fang pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes, still panting.

"Better?" I asked innocently, before a wide grin spread across my face.

"Fuck yes" he gasped, leaning down and kissing me passionately. After he pulled back, he looked down at his boxers then back at me. "Guess I should change" he laughed, getting up to find another pair of boxers. I moved to the right side of the bed and pulled the covers over me, resting my arms on my stomach. Fang came back with a fresh pair of boxers and slid into bed next to me. He turned to me and smirked. "Goodnight, Max" he murmured, leaning down and giving me a light kiss on the lips. "'Night, Fang" I replied, and shifted so that I was snuggled up against him. He chuckled and put an arm around me.

And that was the best night's sleep I think I've _ever_ had.

* * *

**So? What did you think? **

**_I_ think that this took fucking AGES to write. my bad D: Anyway, i practically LIVE off reviews and suggestions. i even take requests (:**

**I usually reply to long reviews and questions, so tell me what you think. Oh. and i write all of this as i go, so i only have a vague idea about what's going to happen next :|**

**and just a heads up, im changing my Author name to the same as my DA account. which is DirtyZephyrAssassin (link is on profile). so if you see a new update with this new name on it and are all like WTF IS THIS. IMMA DELTE NAO, just REMEMBER :S**


	14. For Your Entertainment

**Well, i thought that i may as well make an effort to update this with _something_, even if its just a filler of some sort. It's not very long but i've been busy with school lately, so i havn't had much time to focus on this :C**

**anyway, its been a while, so HAAIII and enjoy (:  
**

* * *

Mom had left early in the morning, before anyone else was awake, so when me and Fang came down the stairs and into the kitchen, we found Iggy cooking pancakes.

Yummmm. Last time I had pancakes was...in the...hotel...oh god, the chocolate sauce. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, small child in the vicinity. Luckily I was able to discreetly hide my heated cheeks as we sat down at the table, where Angel was already seated with a plateful of pancake-y goodness.

"Morning Max, Fang. Sleep well?" she asked with a toothy grin. I stared at her, while Fang stifled a grin next to me.

"Uhh. Yeah. We slept fine," I muttered, narrowing my eyes at her. Angel just smiled innocently and continued eating her stack of pancakes. I exchanged a look with Fang and hoped to god that she didn't know what we did last night.

Suddenly Angel stared at Fang, wide-eyed. "Fang! Can you at least _try_ not to think about that while I'm here?" she complained, narrowing her eyes at him. I turned to look at him, my eyebrows raised in question.

"And what exactly _are_ you thinking?" I questioned, crossing my arms and waiting for Fang to speak. I was starting to suspect that Fang thinking indecent thoughts about me was becoming a regular thing. Not that I was exactly complaining or anything. He coughed, avoiding my gaze.

"Nothing," he muttered, looking down at the table so his black hair covered his eyes. I swear I saw him blush. Uh-huh. Thought so.

"This mind-reading thing gets a bit annoying sometimes," sighed Angel, resting her chin on her palm and pushing her empty plate to the middle of the table. Fang coughed and muttered something unintelligible. And then I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach.

"I don't get it," deadpanned Iggy, bringing over the last batch of pancakes on a plate and placing it on the table. He sat down as me, Fang and Angel exchanged a silent grin. Good times, good times.

Just then, Ella walked into the kitchen, but came to a dead stop as she caught sight of Iggy. Her eyes widened as he looked up at the doorway, as if he could actually see her. She gave me a look, and then spun around and and disappeared. Oh man, she needed help. Big time.

"Was that Ella?," puzzled Iggy, frowning. Fang gave me a confused look. He had no clue of Ella's affection for Ig. Angel absent-mindedly twirled a blond curl between her fingers.

"Uh, yeah. I think she forgot something in her room," I mumbled, "I'm gonna go...check...something."

_Oh, wow. Real smooth, Max._ I mentally kicked myself.

I stood up abruptly and followed my sister to her room, leaving Iggy and my boyfriend staring after me.

I reached Ella's open doorway to find her sitting on her bed, painting her nails. I'd never had the need to paint my nails, I didn't even see the point. On me that stuff would chip and come off within, like, five minutes. And it seemed too...I don't know. Girly. And by no means was Maximum Ride girly.

But when Ella held up some black nail polish and offered to paint my nails, I couldn't refuse. I mean, she was my sister! Well, half sister I guess. But still. And it gave me a good excuse to talk to her about our favourite red-haired blind guy.

I, somewhat reluctantly, sat down next to her and offered her my hand.

"Oh jeez, Max. You're nails are so..." she tilted her head and grimaced.

"Dirty? Short? Chipped?" I provided, scratching the back of my head. She laughed and opened the bottle of varnish, and began to take away my nail-virginity.

"So, what happened before, in the kitchen?" I asked bluntly, making her pause. I was always the straightforward one. She sighed.

"Well I just...I dunno. Whenever I see him I get kinda nervous," she rambled, continuing to paint my nails, "I mean, sometimes I'm fine around him, but other times it's like...like he's looking _right _at me, like he _knows _or something..."

I laughed quietly. I knew that feeling. The way Iggy looked at people was almost like he could actually _see _them, but I knew that wasn't so. But it still sometimes creeped me out.

"Hey, do you think you could...maybe, somehow...find out if Iggy likes me at all?" asked Ella hopefully, looking up at me. My eyes widened slightly.

"Uhhh...i don't-," I started doubtfully, but then I got an idea. "Angel!"

A wide grin spread across her face with realisation, and she absently moved on to painting the nails on my right hand.

"Oh my god, yes! We could ask Angel to read Iggy's mind while I'm with him to see if he likes me!" gushed Ella, already starting to bounce up and down on the spot with excitement. I grinned too, the plan already starting to form in that devious mind of mine. I am so awesome.

We developed a vague plan of how we would do this, while Ella finished painting my nails. She did the last stroke and then sat back to admire her work, smiling. I looked down to inspect my hands and, well, I had to admit that I kind of liked it. The black varnish suited me, I suppose. I know Ella agreed, by the way she kept complimenting it. Then I started to think about if Fang would like it. Oh god. I'd fallen pretty damn hard for him. In fact I loved him, I know I did. Which reminded me that I'd never actually gotten the chance to tell him how I feel. Last time I tried, I got interrupted. And now I had the strong urge to tell him. Like, right now.

I was about to stand up when suddenly Ella giggled. I gave her a questioning look and she laughed harder. She pointed to my neck.

"I think I know what you did last night," she chuckled, lifting her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. My eyes widened.

"Wha-?" I gasped, dumbfounded, and then looked at where she was pointing. There, on my neck, was the hicky Fang had left when he had bit me last night, and it was so fresh that it was blatantly obvious.

"Oh, fuck," I cursed, tilting my head forward so my hair fell over my neck and shoulders. Blood rushed to my cheeks, as Ella continued to giggle.

"Don't worry, no one saw. Your hair was covering it in the kitchen," she assured me, still quite clearly amused. Relief flooded through me but I was still slightly annoyed. Something as simple as a love bite could easily give me and Fang away, and I _so_ wasn't ready for everyone to know about our relationship. I'd have to warn Fang about where he bit me next time. Wait, next time? Oh god, I was already sub-consciously planning this stuff out.

"Oh my god, Max! This is like your last day here before you leave again, and its nearly lunchtime and we haven't even done anything fun yet!" cried Ella, jumping up and grabbing me by my shoulders, "What should we do? I know! Lets go ask the others!"

I'd barely even realized what she had said before she dragged me out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the whole flock was conveniently gathered. They all glanced over to the doorway as Ella burst in with me stumbling in after her.

"Guys! What do you wanna do today before you go?" she exclaimed, looking around expectantly.

A few people shrugged their shoulders, but no one had any ideas. I remained standing next to my sister while she frowned at the flock's lack of creativity.

"Well, its _your_ house," spoke up Gazzy, "What do _you_ suggest we do?"

Everyone's gaze fell on Ella, and she looked down in thought. A moment of silence passed, and then "I know!" she shouted, "It's pretty warm outside, so anyone up for a water-gun fight?"

"YESSS!" cheered Iggy and the Gasman, high-fiving as various cheers and agreements went around the kitchen. I'd always wanted to have a water gun fight, which was kind of ironic since I'd faced _real_ guns before. But still, this was going to be amusing. I could tell that a plan was already starting to form in Ella's mind.

"Kay, so...the guys can all just wear shorts or whatever, and I think I can find some of my old swimsuits for Angel and Nudge to wear. Max, you can just borrow my other bikini since we're kinda the same size," explained Ella, already gesturing for Angel, Nudge and me to follow her back up to her room to get changed. I followed, secretly hiding a smirk. I'd seen Fang's expression when Ella had mentioned me wearing a bikini. Yes, this _was _ going to be amusing.

We all piled into Ella's small room and waited while she dug through boxes of her old clothes, eventually finding some suitable swimsuits for Angel and Nudge, who went to try them on. While they were doing that, she then turned to her drawers and rifled through her clothes. She paused, then turned around to look at me.

"Hey Max, I'll wear the pink bikini, Which one do you wanna wear?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Anyone wanna decide what color bikini Max will wear? I'm not too sure yet :O I hear that the color red makes chicks look hotter, buuuut idk :D comment?**

**Next chapter will be the water gun fight, and maybe... more faxness...? 8D and what does everyone think of the IggyXElla thing that i've started to incorporate? **

**review? :3**


	15. Water Wars and Romance

**Heyyy guys :D lol sorry i take so long to update, its just i've been super busy with school and work and all that shite :S but it was the weekend and i had nothing to do, so i got my laptop and sat on my bed and typed this out with my stereo on full blast :) i wish i could type longer chapters -_- but i think im too lazy. Anyway, here be the next chapterrrr. Just warning you now, there IS somewhat of a lemon, and it gets a bit romantic :| js.  


* * *

**

Ella held up two different colored bikinis, one blue and the other black with navy outlines. I stared at them for awhile with a slight frown.

"You don't have anything more...modest?" I questioned, huffing. But then again, I thought of Fang. And me. And Fang seeing me in a bikini. I almost smirked.

"Yeah, no. This is all I have," apologized Ella, giving a silly grin. "I bet Fang would like it though."

"I agree," said Angel, who had appeared at the doorway. I gaped at the both of them. This was why I kept me and Fang's relationship a secret. I sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll wear the black one," I muttered, somewhat reluctantly. Ella handed the bikini to me and I went to the bathroom to put it on. Once it was on, I took a quick look at myself in the mirror and almost did a double-take. I looked so...grown up. Especially since Ella's swimsuit was a bit too small for me, making it slightly more revealing. And I swear my chest wasn't that big last time I looked.

I went back to Ella's room to find that everyone was now in their swimsuits. Angel was wearing a cute light blue one-piece with a big white star on the front, Ella had on a plain light pink bikini, and Nudge was looking more grown-up than ever in a white bikini and short pink board-shorts. Angel and Ella grinned as they saw me and I mentally groaned. They were almost as bad as each other. Nudge squealed when she caught sight of me.

"Ohmygod Max! You look like one of the models out of those fashion magazines!" she gushed, jumping up and down excitedly. The others nodded in agreement. I somehow doubted that I looked like that.

"All the guys are outside waiting for us," commented Angel, peaking out of Ella's bedroom window. I joined her at the window to see that she was right. Wow, they get dressed fast. Typical guys.

I looked over to Ella and was alarmed to see an almost maniacal grin spreading across her features. Angel mirrored her expression. She must have caught on to her train of thought. Nudge looked between the two, confused. I gave in.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked reluctantly, crossing my arms. Ella started to giggle.

"I have an awesome plan. Lets get all the biggest water guns, leaving all the small ones to the guys, and then sneak up on them and attack them!" she explained excitedly, already opening her cupboard to search for the water guns. I smirked and nodded in agreement, Nudge grinning too. Ella handed us a water gun each, making sure they were the biggest of the lot, and gave us tiny water pistols for backup. Then, Nudge took the remaining guns downstairs to the guys, where she told them we would be coming down once we were all dressed. I heard Gazzy say something about "Girls take too long" and I smiled. This was going to be fun.

We quietly descended the stairs and sneaked out the front door, where we then made a mad dash into the surrounding forest to the right, which would give us a good advantage to sneak up on the guys without being seen. We crept between the trees, carefully avoiding making too much noise. After all, Iggy had excellent hearing. As we rounded the house to the back, the guys came into view. They were sitting on the back lawn, probably still waiting for us to come out the back door. I silently laughed.

They were all in shorts and a T-shirt, Fang typically wearing all black. I heard Gazzy shout out for us to hurry up, and I smiled. We closed in on them, still unseen, and got ready to aim. Ella, Angel, Nudge and I all exchanged a look and a nod.

Iggy stared straight at our direction with a look of concentration, and Gazzy followed his gaze, squinting at the trees. He nudged Fang.

"Hey, is that-"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying as we sprinted out from the trees and blasted the trio with ice cold water, drenching them before they had barely moved. Fang shook his hair, which was dripping wet.

"Holy crap, that was unexpected..." he began, slowing as he started to stare at me. I watched his eyes rake over my body and smirked. I knew he would have a reaction like this. He caught sight of me smirking and recovered his composure, walking over to me and stopping so we were just inches apart. I frowned as Fang, too, started to smirk. What was he thinking?

"So you wanna play dirty, do you? Well, two can play at that game," he whispered huskily, stepping back and taking off his soaked black shirt, dropping it to the ground. I took a deep breath, watching the water glisten off of his torso. God he was sexy. I pouted.

"No fair!" I mouthed, watching his smirk grow wider. I huffed. Then, I held up my water gun and blasted him straight in the face, catching him off-guard. I backed away, laughing, as he grabbed his own water gun off the ground and aimed it at me.

And then the water war began.

It was chaotic, and absolutely hilarious. There was water flying everywhere, and we were all completely soaked by the first five minutes. Ella used her gymnastics lessons to her advantage, making her a key asset to our team. Iggy was doing surprisingly well, managing to dodge some shots and shoot Ella in the back. Nudge and Angel were acting as somewhat of a tag team, backing each other up and then ganging up on Iggy and the Gasman. And then there was me and Fang. We were like ninjas, dodging multiple shots with practiced agility.

While it was initially girls versus boys, Fang and I somehow broke off into our own mini war, deviously trying to shoot each other in rather suggestive places. Fang managed to shoot me in the chest, causing the bikini top to cling to my skin. In return, I shot him in the ass, causing him to chase me into the nearby trees. As I ran, laughing, with Fang not far behind, I quickly side-stepped to hide behind a thick tree. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing and waited to ambush Fang. I listened intently, trying to anticipate where he was, but then I frowned. It was completely quiet, no noise at all. I peaked out from behind the tree, but there was no sign of my boyfriend.

I slowly turned back around and came face-to-face with Fang. I yelped, dropping my water gun, and then punched him in the arm for scaring me.

"Oh crap, don't do that again!" I laughed, somewhat shakily since I was still recovering from the shock. He just smirked in reply. I started to bend down to pick up my gun, but was stopped by Fang when he pinned me to the tree, standing so close to me that I could feel his warm breath on my face. I swallowed and took a shallow breath as he smirked.

"Oh look, we're alone," mused Fang, leaning in close so our lips were almost touching. He was pressed flush up against me, and I could feel that he was already hard. I mimicked his expression and then captured his lips. The kiss started out slow, but soon became more desperate, more passionate. I parted my lips and Fang's tongue slid in, exploring my mouth and fighting for dominance. His hands slowly moved down my body, leaving a trail of fire wherever they touched. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand sliding through his black hair.

This was one of the things I loved about Fang. He made me feel like this with just a look or a touch, or even simply words. He was almost constantly on my mind in one way or another, and im pretty sure he thought about me a lot, too.

One of his hands slid under my bikini top, causing me to gasp. He broke the kiss to move to my neck, so I tilted my head to give him better access. As he started to leave a trail of heat down the side of my neck, I remembered something.

"No...hickeys..." I gasped in between breaths. Fang paused and looked up to smirk at me, before moving to the other side of my neck. I took a deep shaky breath as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot, causing me to grip his hair roughly. He didn't seem to notice. His hand that was under my bikini top moved to the other side, his warm fingers tracing my hardening nipple. My breathing became quicker, and Fang's did too. I decided to return the favour, and slipped a hand underneath his black shorts, closing it around his erection and starting to pump. His free hand wound through my damp hair as he groaned, the heat between us growing more intense by the second. My bikini bottoms began to feel wet, and it definitely wasn't from the water.

Fang's lips moved from my neck and reconnected with mine. As his lips parted during the feverish kiss, I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth, causing him to give a low moan. The hand under my bikini top slid down my torso and into my bikini bottoms, causing me to gasp loudly and moan, momentarily pausing the motion of my hand. Fang's hips thrust forward, and I picked up the pace of my hand. He delved a finger inside me, then another, making me weak at the knees. Fuck, when did he ever get so good at this?

Heat pooled below my stomach and I knew we were both close to climax. Suddenly, Fang came, groaning loudly. He gripped me tightly and continued to thrust his fingers inside me. And then, his fingers hit a spot that caused me to see stars, and I almost collapsed. He captured my lips just in time to quieten my scream, and I wrapped my arms back around his neck. We stayed like that for ages, until Fang pulled back and looked into my eyes, his dark eyes swirling with emotion.

"I love you _so _fucking much, Max," he whispered, moving his hands to hold my face. I sighed happily.

"Fang, you're so fucking _amazing_. You're sexy, you're handsome and you have the most astounding personality. You _get_ me, you know? You're always there for me, you're always on my mind, and _man_ the sex is great," I said quietly, Fang chuckling at the last part, "And your laugh, I love hearing it. And every time you smile, as rare as that is, it makes my heart beat faster. Fang, I love you, I'm _in _love with you, and I never want that to change."

I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I had been holding, and watched Fang's expression. He was smiling, the special Fang-smile that I loved to see.

"Wow, Max. _God_ I love you," he whispered, and then his lips connected with mine. It wasn't fast and fiery like before, but slow and emotional. It was like our whole relationship put into this one kiss. And it was the best thing _ever_.

When we finally broke the kiss, needing to breathe, Fang looked me in the eyes.

"I love your emotional side, Max. And I love your tough-as-nails side, too. Fuck, I love everything _about _ you. You're so beautiful and sexy, and you smell absolutely _amazing. _When you're not caked in sweat and blood, that is," he said, both of us chuckling at the last bit, "You are the most amazing person I know. I can never stop thinking about you, and I never _want_ to stop. You can turn me on with just a touch, even by just being _near_ me. I love being with you, both sexually and like we are now. You make me happier than anyone. And that, Maximum, is just _some_ of the reasons why I love you."

I stared at Fang, feeling happier than I've ever felt in my entire life. I think that was the longest, most emotional thing that Fang has ever said, and he said it to _me_. At that moment I didn't care that we were damp and leaning against a tree in a forest, or that we were scantily clad in swimwear. At that moment I cared about Fang, and Fang only. We were in our own little world, just me and him.

But after what seemed like an eternity I was brought back to reality when I heard the flock and Ella laughing and yelling in the distance, still in the middle of their water gun war. I hoped they hadn't noticed that we were missing.

"Lets get back to the fight," I grinned, bending to pick up my gun as Fang did the same. He must have dropped it somewhere before we...well...yeah.

"We better come out from different places in the forest or they might start to suspect something," chuckled Fang, eyeing me, "Oh, and we don't look wet enough to have been in a water fight."

With that he lifted his gun and sprayed water all over me, catching me by surprise, and then made a mad dash through the trees towards the others. I gaped after him, then recovered enough to sprint after him, smiling with amusement. I broke through the last of the trees and into the clearing with the others, looking around for Fang.

"Okay, where is he?" I yelled, swinging my gun around to aim at random places. Nudge paused to look at me and pointed to the garden shed, where I could just see him standing behind it. Nudge's momentary lack of concentration earned her a blast of water in her face and she squealed, shooting her gun in every direction. I laughed quietly, and snuck up to the shed. Then, I jumped around the corner and blasted Fang with my gun until it was empty.

"Holy shit," he managed to say as water dripped down his face, starting to laugh mid-sentence. I examined Fang's gun.

"Oh look, your gun is empty," I commented, smirking. He raised an eyebrow, amused.

"So is yours, Max," he replied. Clearly he hadn't noticed my mini water pistol hooked onto the side of my water gun. I whipped it out and shot him square in the face.

"You underestimate me," I giggled, crossing my arms in triumph. Fang held his hands up in surrender, and we walked back to the others. Iggy and Gazzy were soaking wet, sitting on the ground with defeated looks and empty guns. The girls were obviously the winners. The Gasman looked up to see Fang equally drenched.

"Oh jeez, we lost so bad," he cried in frustration, crossing his arms. And then everyone burst into laughter.

Once we were all inside, showered and dry, Mom arrived home. She came into the kitchen, expecting to make dinner, to find that Iggy had already cooked stir-fry. She smiled.

"I'm going to miss having you kids here," she sighed, taking a seat next to me and filling her dish with food. She looked up to find everyone watching her expectantly, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot!" she laughed, and then she became more serious, "Okay, so I did some digging and researching. Apparently there is a huge Itex facility, with a large database, located in Sydney."

We all exchanged looks.

"You mean, as in Sydney, _Australia_!" I asked incredulously, gaping at her. Surely not in _Australia, _of all places? But then again, I've always wanted to go to the land down under. Mom nodded.

"Yep, in Australia. I think Itex had branches in most of the larger countries, its just that most of them are closed down now," she added, "I couldn't get the exact address, only that its located somewhere in the Sydney CBD." The whole table erupted in conversation about this new information, and I started to feel both excited and nervous. Excited to go to a country I've never been to before, and nervous about what we might find at Itex. I looked over at Fang to find him watching me, and I knew that he was feeling the same.

"So, Australia huh? Well, I guess we'd better leave soon, then. Tomorrow, actually," I said loudly, so that everyone would hear me over all the talk. It worked, causing everyone to fall silent.

"I've always wanted to go to Australia! Did you know that Melbourne is like, Australia's fashion and shopping capital!" squealed Nudge, starting to get excited.

"How are you going to get there? Its too far to fly," worried Mom, tilting her head.

"I still have that credit card, so we can get a plane," I explained to her, although I wondered exactly _how much_ I would be able to spend with it, considering that the airfares would be quite expensive. Mom nodded, not seeming too worried about that, and finished her dinner.

"So we leave tomorrow?" asked Angel. I nodded my head in confirmation, and she nodded back.

Mom went upstairs to bed, along with Angel and the Gasman. The rest of us went and sat in the lounge room, turning the TV onto a random sitcom.

"I'm gonna miss having a comfy bed to sleep in," sighed Nudge, absently tugging her hair. I reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Aren't we all," I agreed. We watched TV for an hour, eating freshly baked cookies courtesy of Iggy. After a while, Ella stood up and walked to the doorway.

"I'm going to bed, night," she said. We all wished her goodnight, and then she went upstairs. For a moment it was silent, but then Iggy stood up.

"I'm going to bed, too," he added, and left before anyone could reply. A bit strange but I didn't think anything of it. By ten o'clock everyone was in bed, including me and Fang. We simply lay next to each other, wide awake, just enjoying each other's company. Fang turned to look at me in the dark.

"We won't be able to do this very often once we leave for Australia," he sighed, a sad tone in his voice. His arms wrapped around me and I snuggled into his warmth.

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled, "Unless we tell them..." For a moment Fang was silent, and then he spoke.

"You want to tell them?" he asked, surprised. I really wasn't too sure if I wanted to tell them or not. It had its pros and cons. But being with Fang was a major _pro_.

"Maybe," I whispered, "I'm not entirely sure. I mean, they'll eventually find out anyway, but I totally _don't_ want to tell them. It would be so awkward." I chuckled at the last part, and Fang held me tighter.

"Lets just wait and see what happens," suggested Fang, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and replied tiredly.

"Yeah."

* * *

**So what do you think? Review? :3 I decided to make them go to Australia, since i live there and its easier for me to describe where abouts they are. lol cuz i don't know anything about America :O**


End file.
